


The Completely Forgettable Team TAPE

by CushionySiren3



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Foul Language, Friendship/Love, Full OC Team, LGBTQ Character, Multi, No Mary Sue's Here!, Pre-Volume 1 (RWBY), RWBY OC's - Freeform, The Worst OC's Ever, Widespread Idiocy, parallel to canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CushionySiren3/pseuds/CushionySiren3
Summary: Four losers on a team that doesn't even sound like a color are going to take Beacon by storm and save the city... probably.





	1. Greet the day with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth, all the rights and copyrights are theirs and blah blah blah you know the drill support the official release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be on hiatus for the time being. I need to take a break from writing for now.

_'Crap crap crap crap crap!'_ The young man in a sweater and tactical vest screamed internally before face-planting in the middle of the sidewalk. His overstuffed backpack slammed down onto the back of his head. And the two suitcases that were once under his arms were now skidding to a stop a good ten feet down the concrete.

Lying face down on the hot, grimy sidewalk the young man let out a tired groan as the ringing in his ears slowed. With that epic face-plant his morning had gone from horrid to blisteringly infuriating in an instant. Drawing a short, hard breath the boy reared back and screamed from deep in his guts.

“Really?” The young idiot on the sidewalk rolled onto his hip and followed the voice up to a terrace overlooking the street. Standing at the railing was a girl, purple streaks in her orange hair and a grimace on her face. The two locked eyes and the young man couldn't help but feel a thick, greasy slug of guilt slither down his throat.

"Umm, sorry about that." His voice cracking with the graceful tune of prepubescence. He aggressively cleared his throat, tugging at the long and thick, maple red and pale gold scarf wrapped around his neck. Not to his surprise she still seemed a bit more than irate.

"What are you doing?" She hisses, hitting him with a violet glare.

"I was- uh- running a-and I... fell…"

She continued to glare. "Mhmm,"

Cheeks burning and conscience cringing he trembled. "Uh-Uhm I uh… I'm actually lost… Do you know where the Vale Station is?" He managed to stammer out, unsure if he was actually lost or not.

The young lady gave a groan. "The Train Station is back that-"

"No, no –er sorry, I meant the Airship Station."

By some marvelous feat her glare became even colder. "The Air Station is closed. Beacon registrations,"

"I-I know, I'm a huntsman."

And just like that her eyebrows dropped to form an even more imposing and purely unamused look of contempt. "Mhmm…" She turned to look down the street and lazily pointed. "Air Station is down that way. You take the first left on Maple, go down four blocks, turn on-"

"Umm, C-err would you write that- or uh could you write this down." Anxiously wiping sweat from his sun-tanned forehead with his sleeve.

A bitter sigh breezed from her as she hung her head. Pivoting, her short hair whipping with the morning breeze, she stormed off.

The boy paused. He looked up and down the street nervously. “Uh…” Given the absence he fumbled onto his feet.

His eyes fluttered back up at her as she stormed back to the edge and tossed a crumpled up piece of paper down at him. The small projectile hit his head with a soft "poff". Stumbling back he dropped it to the ground and solidified himself as an idiot. “You’re welcome.”

"Oh… uh… sorry…"

"No, no need to apologize for ruining my morning." Her frosty, sarcastic lilt hinting at the fact that she was probably not enjoying her morning. “You going or what?”

Planting his feet and looking over the paper he said “Th-thanks.”

“Yeah,”

"Umm," the young fool still straining against his embarrassment, a bold thought prompted him to try his hand at socializing. Running a hand through his hair he took a quick breath and tried to tap into that little self-confidence he had. "Hey uh, I didn't catch your name. I'm -"

"I have a penis."

He paused for a brief moment, his eyes set on their gentle face. "Oh… Sorry… I uhh, thought you were a girl."

"I am a girl. I just have a penis." Her curt response followed with a stern look.

"… O-okay,” He took a moment to think. “That's cool. Do you uh… do you like soccer?”

“Leave.”

“Okay, imma get going! Thanks for your help!" He slurred as he hurried off, collecting his things as he went, her violet eyes following him and his red-and-gold scarf as he scampered away.

* * *

The young man fought hard to catch his breath as he shuffled round the last street corner and up to the Vale Air Station. At this point he was drenched in sweat and panting like a dog.

Running aimlessly down city streets wasn't exactly something he had trained for, and running down said streets with nearly thirty pounds of gear in tow didn't exactly make things easier.

Regardless of his exhaustion, he had places to be and he was not willing to let his substandard endurance get the best of him today. So, gasps rolling from his mouth, he wiped the sweat from his brow, pretended like he worked on cardio regularly, and shuffled his way into the station entrance.

Magnificent in their stature the airships floated just above a vast, stylish terminal. The terminal was somewhat barren however. The place had clearly been built with a bustling crowd of thousands in mind, but today there were roughly a hundred people there. And as soon as that crowd came into the sights of the sweaty scarved young man he began to instinctively shuffle towards them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up there pal." A security guard placed a hand on the center of the young man's chest. "Only students of Beacon Academy are allowed in there. I'm gonna need to see some identification."

"Oh, sorry," The young man slurred as he set down one of his bags and pulled his Scroll off his belt. He handed it to the guard and watched him thumb through the screen patiently.

The guard only gave the young man a couple of glances, "Auto-mnay… Interesting name, I say it right?"

“Uh no, it’s like Ooo-tome-neigh. The… the spelling is weird.”

“I take it you’re not from around here Mister Ombre.”

"Uh, no I lived a far ways South. Actually just moved here last week." Automne replied quickly, surprised the man got his last name right.

The guard gave him one more inquisitive glance before closing his Scroll. "Alright, ease up kid. Everything looks good, go check in your bags over there at that desk. Have a nice day and trust me kid, you're gonna like it around here." He said with a smile as Automne took back his Scroll.

"Oh, thank you," Automne said graciously before he marched over to the baggage registration desk. e nervously handed over his bags and watched as the lady behind the desk slapped some barcode stickers onto them before hurling them straight onto a conveyor belt. With a meek half smile Automne watched as the conveyor belt whisked away his possibly damaged bags into the cargo hold.

As much as he wished the lady was a tad more gentle with his bags he was just relieved to be at the station. With a tired smirk he moved into the crowd.

* * *

The small whine passing from her lips was drowned beneath the hustle and bustle of her fellow students. _‘No open seats over here either.’_ Her periwinkle eyes perusing every cluttered aisle. She didn’t recognize a single person in the crowd, making everything that much more awkward.

With a soft sigh she brushed stray locks of black hair behind her ear and shuffled on. _‘Maybe the seats by the windows are open.’_ She hadn’t assured herself in the slightest, but there was no use in staying where she was.

Pushing through the crowd of rainbow colored students was hell on her nerves. She could tell people were looking at her. Their eyes made her skin crawl, she hated crowds, they were so claustrophobic.

 _‘Deep breaths. Let’s just find a seat.’_ She said to herself. Hands clenched tight together at her waist she moved as casually as she could.The soft leather of her gloves made a shrill squeak as she dodged around rather tall man.

Things were off to a poor start. Her stomach had been in knots all morning and she hadn’t had a solid night of sleep all week. She wasn’t even able to keep a smile wishing her parents goodbye that morning. Right now she was struggling desperately to find some positives.

Head held down she entered the spacious cabin. The large windows running along the sides of the ship gave the area a pleasant silvery glow. The gentle drone of cheery newscasters came through nearby speakers with a soft crackle.

 _‘Cheer up Eve.’_ She said, trying to fill her head with enthusiasm. _‘Mom and Dad wouldn’t want me to be glum. I’ll just… enjoy the views. Maybe I can get a good picture for Dad.’_ Raising her head, motivated to take in some aerial sights, she watched a student fall over.

A quick gasp drew in cool air as the dirty-blonde hit the metal floor with a thud. "Oh my gosh!" She whimpered, her feet pounding against the floor as she raced over to his side."Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Her hyper rambling barely rising over the sound of the tv speakers.

 _‘He must have fainted!’_ Thoughts rapidly shooting through her head. _‘Check his breathing!’_ Kneeling down she pressed her ear to his chest. Sharp pain pinched her ear, her glasses jammed into the side of her head. Disregarding the pain as best she could she held out for the wheeze of his lungs.

When she heard nothing she sprung up in horror. _‘He’s not breathing!’_ With a horrified gasp she put both her hands to his chest and began pressing down. She’d practiced CPR before but to finally jumping into it was exhilarating. But the terrifying part was coming up.

She shut her eyes as tight as possible and reached to his head. _‘One hand at the chin, one hand supporting the head, go in.’_ Her cheeks flushed a hot pink as she closed in. But then he coughed in her face.

Wheezing and coughing the young man rolled onto his side.“Owww!” He groaned through coughs. “What the hell?!”

Eve let out a small shriek and jumped backwards, banging her tailbone straight into the floor.

“Ahck! Whhy?! You were crushing my chest!” The boy wheezed, hacking painfully into his black and yellow scarf.

"Y-y-y-you're a-a-all r-right?" She stammered in confusion, rubbing at her throbbing rump.

"Yeah! I was laying down for a nap!" His confusion and pain absolutely palpable as he sat up.

The girl began to quiver. Shame and confusion flooded her body. Mind racing and butt pulsing in pain a thought hit her like a brick. She was about to give her lips away for nothing. Trembling, tears welling in her eyes she pointed between their mouths with a single shaking finger. "I-I-I-I almost gave you C-P-P-PR. I would've k-k-k-k-kissed you." Eve wrapped her arms around herself and began to shake uncontrollably.

"That’s not a kiss, that’s CPR." The boy groaned, looking at his unintentional attacker with concern. His words only added to her distress. Like a sinking ship her head of long, midnight black hair drooped to the ground as she reeled back from her idiocy. Tears began to clog up behind her semi-rimless glasses. Her almond shaped eyes clasped tightly as she curled up.

With a heavy sigh the boy wheezed. “I’m sorry.” With a tired grunt the sweat stained guy got to his feet and extended a hand. “C’mon, it’s alright. That was my fault.”

She glanced out at him and looked him over. Taking caution she slowly unfurled herself and placed her gloved hand in his. With a small tug on his part she fumbled onto her feet.  
“Thank you,” she muttered. Taking her best effort she tried to hide her face as she wiped her hands over her clothes.

“So uhm… my name’s Automne. Sorry about shouting at you. I uh, wasn’t expecting someone to try and murder me in my sleep.” He grumbled, his eyes going up and down her body. She had picked up a bit of dust on the ground, but he wasn’t looking at the grime.

No siree! His curious eyes were going up and down her slender body. Examining every inch of her from her bangs to her chest and even her shoes!

Eve loudly cleared her throat. "Would you kindly stop gawking at me?" She asked politely as she glared at Automne with what felt like anger, but looked like a forced nervous front.

"I-I'm not gawking, I'm uhh…" Automne quietly trailed off as he struggled to find the appropriate words.

The girl nodded her head and held her arms tight at her chest. "A-all right, now, I think I deserve an apology for you trying to kiss me." Making a point to avoid eye contact.

"What? I didn't try and kiss you! You were trying to give me CPR!"

The girl flinched, "I thought you had passed out... I couldn't hear you breathing."

Automne knocked knuckles against his chest. He cocked an eyebrow and said. "I'm wearing a tactical vest. Body armor? You’re not going to hear someone breathing through a metal plate.”

Eve looked back and forth struggling to maintain her obviously withering air of a dominant presence. "Well… you shouldn't lie on the floor. It’s concerning.” With a frumpy puff she turned the the side.

Automne gave a small sigh. "I'm sorry I was lying on the floor; I didn't mean to worry anybody."

Eve decided to glance back in Automne's direction. It took a moment but she mustered a small sincere smile before turning back to him. "Apology accepted… uhm, my name is Eve Howlite." She said, offering her jittery hand.

Automne gave a small smirk and shook Eve's hand, "I'm Automne Ombre."

"So, uhm, why were you trying to sleep on the floor?" Eve asked, starting to recover her confidence.

Automne ran his fingers through his scruffy hair and gave a chuckle, "It's uh, been a long day. It’s not exactly easy to explain."

"I don't mind." Eve responded with a polite smile.

* * *

  
Hey everybody, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is one of my favorite works and I'm going to be reposting with some drastic revisions. Leave a review and follow the story if you want; there's more to come. Until next time, Peace out.  
-CS


	2. Make plenty of friends

"And then I slipped on a slice of pizza and fell down the stairs." Automne trying to hold back a chortle as he rubbed his back.

"Why was there pizza on your staircase?" Eve asked in a small quiet voice, which Automne was starting to believe was her normal speaking voice. It wasn’t entirely unbelievable, he’d once heard a guy who sounded like a squeaky toy with asthma. But that was beside the point, right now he was trying to sound funny.

Naturally he was terrible at this.

"Why, uh, wh-why wouldn't you leave pizza near the staircase?" Automne stated, his voice cracking at several points.

"Wouldn't it spoil?"

"Well… yeah.”

Her quizzical expression was a pretty solid indicator that she was more confused than impressed.

“But that’s why you put it in plastic wrap. It, uhm, only lasts a couple days, but it saves a trip… That wasn’t a pun. But uhm… what was I saying?" Automne trailed off scratching at his head.

"You had just slipped on some pizza."

"Right, yeah, thanks.” Sweat was building up on his forehead. “So, uh, after I slipped I got up all my clothes and other stuff. And I- uhm, I was kinda lost so I was running around town, lost… And I got tired and that's why uhm I needed to nap, I guess."

Eve blinked a few times, "Well, that sounds… unfortunate." Rather than running off in terror she stood her ground.

This was a genuinely concerning sign to Automne. His mind started to rush to the most paranoid assumptions. The majority pertaining to him being arrested.

But she surprised him with a cheery smile. "Maybe you should put batteries in your alarm clock next time." Her bubbly response shutting down his panic mode.

"I'll, uhm... keep that in miiiiind?" Voice rising to a shrill squeak.

 _‘Now would be a good time to deflect.’_ That small logical part of his head chimed. _‘Be normal, ask about her! Do it!’_

"So, I, uh, how about you? Are you a field mehic?" His lips puckered as he slurred his response

_‘What the hell is a mehic, you idiot?!’_

Regardless of speech impediment Eve nodded her head, surprise visible in her spectacled eyes. "Yes, I’ve been studying for years now. How’d you know?"

"You have a big red cross on your shoulder." Her giddy yet nervous response eased his nerves. So much so, that when he turned his thoughts inwards he had the confidence to ask himself: _‘Is she a dumbass?’_

As scathing as he was being, internally, Eve paid him no mind. She was too busy looking at the red cross on her shoulder to notice. "Oh yeah,” She said with a giggle. “I always forget about the cross; it’s regulation to wear one. I don’t really like it, but it’s the standard.”

Nervous as he was Automne pulled a smile. “Yeah rules like that kind of suck.”

Eve noticeably cringed. “Uhm.. no cussing please.”

Automne paused. Sweat began to build up again. “Uhh… So Beacon has a Field Medic program?”

“Sort of, I’m actually training as a Huntress, but Beacon does have medical courses.” Going off the cadence she seemed to have forgotten the slip up. “The funny part is I’m actually going to be in the advanced courses. My dad's a doctor so he let me study out of his textbooks.”

Automne gave a small smirk. “That why wanna be a Huntress? Help people on the field?”

“That’s part of it. I’ve just always wanted to help people. My mom was a Huntress a long time ago, so I think I can do both: Heal people, and fight monsters.” She smiled to the ground, hands held together tightly.

Going off his smile Eve had renewed his mood. "That’s really noble; I'm sure you'll be saving lives in no time.”

“Thank you,” She chirped happily. “Why do you want to become a Huntsman?”

Automne froze up as he mulled over a correct response. “I uhm… I owe it to people. Gotta try and… I don’t know, fix stuff.” He stopped. He took a couple seconds and sucked at his gums. “Dunno, I wanna do what I can.” He let his response take root. Eyes drifting out of the conversation he looked out at the water and the fast approaching cliffs. “I think we’re almost there.”

"Really," Eve burst out in excitement as she bumped Automne to the side to get a better view. "Oh! I’m sorry, I’ve just... I've been dreaming about this for years." Her periwinkle eyes glued to the campus.

Automne's smirk slowly faded as he stared out at the colossal towers standing as a symbol of hope and security for all. He let go of a small sigh and pocketed his hands. "I know the feeling… Let's move slow so the crowd goes ahead of us.”

“Okay,” Eve the happiest she’s ever been, in the span of the fifteen minutes since they met. As slow as they shuffled the crowd still managed to suck em in like a drain. By all standards it was an utter nightmare; louder than a concert with the same amount of shoving. Eve and Automne groaned and whined as they struggled through the sea of living crayons.

 _‘Oww oww oww oww’_ Automne thought, elbows and weapons bumping into him from every direction. By the time they slipped out of the flood his guts had been reduced to mashed potatoes.

Automne groaned, his faith in the world slowly floating out of his esophagus. But before he could dip any deeper into nihilism Eve tapped him on the shoulder. He didn’t mean to grunt when he turned to her, but she was too busy rifling through her pristine white jacket to notice. With a happy squeak she pulled out a disposable camera.

"Could you do me a favor?" She says, holding out the camera. “Could you get a picture of me in front of the tower?” Her simple smile cradled in a heart shaped face restored a bit of the boy’s energy. He happily took the camera and she scurried into place a few paces away.

“Like photography?” Automne mumbled, stepping back to line up the shot.

“A little bit, these are for my mom and dad.” She said, taking a step to the left. With a smile and her hands folded at her waist she happily stared forward. “Ready.”

“N’kay,” Automne mumbled. The rest went pretty quick. He got a few shots of her, the sleek dark hair and sterile white jacket shining bright in the noon sun. Her cute smile and gentle eyes causing his divining rod to stiffen. Several vile thoughts and a few more safety shots later he perked up with a jolly smile all his own. “Alright, they looked great!”

“Thank you, Automne.” She squeaked hurrying back over. “Now let me get a few of you- if it’s alright. I wanna let my mom and dad know I made a friend.” With a smile that could melt ice Eve brought some blush into Automne’s cheeks.

“So uh,” Trying to act as normal as he could. “Do you wanna, like, get one together?”

“No,”

Automne’s mind immediately derailed.

“I need personal space.” Eve says flatly, her smile holding strong. “I don’t like people in my space bubble. You have to be an arms length away please. Also no touching please. Like, no touching my hands, or my wrists, or my arms, or my shoulders, or my back, never touch my chest ever, or my tummy, or my legs and not my face or my head.”

“.... So don’t touch you?”

“Essentially yes.” Eve chirped.

Automne stared at her for a moment.

She smiled on back.

He stared. “... Alright, let’s get some pictures of me.”

* * *

  
The day went by fairly quick. The newbies roamed the campus for a short time, taking in the scenery and beautiful architecture. After that they piled into the auditorium for orientation and a speech. Oddly it wasn’t congratulatory or informative and most students left more confused than when they went in. On the bright side Eve didn’t die after a few people brushed past her and Automne didn’t manage to make himself look any worse...

Apart from the constant stammering, stuttering, and slurring of simple words. Aside from that he was doing fairly well. He almost passed for a normal person.

 _'Finally, time for some sleep.'_ Aforementioned nerd thought to himself. With a sigh he leisurely strolled down the hall towards the ballroom in his PJ's, sleeping bag tucked under his arm and a pair of goggles perched on his head.

"Automne, wait up!" Eve quietly shouted as she jogged up behind, holding her sleeping bag against her chest. "Sorry I took so long."

"No worries I didn't-" Automne stopped pondering how a shout could be quiet for a moment and looked Eve up and down. A large smirk started to grow across his face as he studied her sleepwear.

"What is it?" Eve asked in concern.

"Oh it's nothing; I just enjoy your grandma's taste in fashion." Automne snickering at Eve's long sleeve, ankle length, thick, plain white nightgown.

Eve blushed a little and tucked her chin into her sleeping bag. "Don't be mean." She said weakly.

_'Bit too much, douchebag.'_

Automne gave a sigh. As much as he liked his joke it seemed a bit too soon to bust her chops. "Sorry Eve, I was just joking. Here, c’mon, go ahead an’ say anything you want about me. I deserve it." He casually gestured to himself from the slippers up.

Eve looked Automne up and down for a few moments. "Your shirt is very faded." Eve said with what Automne assumed was a venomous tone.

"That was… an insult?" Automne asked with a raised eyebrow a confused grimace slowly following.

Eve gave a small shrug, "I like your pajamas." Eve admitted sadly, "Your shirt has a cool design."

Automne gave a heavy sigh, a broad frown replacing the smirk that had been there moments ago. "Thanks Eve, really driving in that I’m a jerk. You know you don't have a single mean-bone in you."

Eve nodded, "Being negative doesn't solve anything. You have to look at everything positively if you want to change things."

Automne let out a long groan as he slapped a hand over his face. "Augh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be… mean."

Eve straightened up and lowered her sleeping bag. "Are you really sorry?"

"Mhmm,"

Eve paused for a moment, Automne still rubbing at his face. "I accept your apology." Eve said with a small, sweet smile as she held her hand out.

Automne pulled a smile and lightly shook her hand. "You’re a real charmer huh? Your friends back home must pamper you?"

Eve’s smile faltered, “I actually don’t have any other friends. Studying and training doesn’t leave me a whole lot of time. Besides, I was… shy.”

“Hey, I’m uh, I’m not much of a socialite either.” Automne pocketing a hand and letting his eyes drift off. “But, yeah, I don’t know anyone either… So we’re not alone on that.”

Eve gave a smile. “Thank you.”

"Wait a minute… Are you wearing gloves?"

Eve's cheeks turned pink, "Th-they're sleeping gloves." Eve didn't wait for Automne's response and continued on towards the ballroom.

A large grin spread across Automne's face, 'Oh my Dust she's so weird.' The thought bubbling in his head as he tried to keep pace with his new friend. Admittedly he wasn’t much better, but it never hurt to rib a girl. "So, I forgot to ask how that shot of the tower came out."

"I don't know," Eve chimed happily, "that's the mysterious joy of film."

Automne stared at Eve and blinked a few times. "… Are you a hipster?"

"Oh, I think we're here!" Eve shouted - softer than what one might feasibly consider a shout- as she ran into the entrance to the ballroom, Automne following shortly after her.

The boy looked around the room to see that dozens of other students had already set up camp and that there were only a few open patches left. "Hey Eve I think there are a couple of spots over by that bunny Faunus girl, let's- Eve?"

Automne turned to see Eve gasping for air as she crushed her sleeping bag against herself. Her eyes darted back and forth between groups of fellow students. Her face turning red as her arms constricted around her sleeping bag.

"Eve?! Eve what's wrong?!" Automne reached a hand out towards her shoulder, but she jumped back quickly.

Her lips began to quiver, her whole body trembling. "C-c-c-c-c-Co-ed," She said breathlessly as she dropped her sleeping bag to the ground.

Automne gave her a clueless stare, "…Wha-” Eve had already bolted back down the hall before he could finish his one word question."Umm… I guess… I'll find us a spot?" Automne completely perplexed as to what just happened, he picked up Eve's sleeping bag and shuffled in.

 _'Honestly, I don't think I could've made a weirder friend if I tried.'_ Automne shuffled on over to the open spots and tossed the sleeping bags down next to each other. 'Where did she even run off to?' He thought as he unrolled and straightened Eve's bag. _'She was being weird...er than what I assume is normal, but I don’t know why… Eh screw it she should be back soon, hopefully.'_ Automne gave a large sigh as he rolled over and laid back on his plush bedding.

 _'Well, whatever, I'm here.'_ Like a pilot light turned up high, a pleasant heat moved through him. He made it to Beacon and he could finally let his oily dirty-blonde hair down. With a deep breath he closed his eyes and rested an arm behind his head. He squirmed into his sack to get as snuggly as he could and he gave another sigh. Tomorrow was the initiation and he wanted to be well-rested, but as cozy as he was something just felt amiss to him.

He fluttered his eyelashes. "Where is she?" he muttered to himself, looking over to her vacant sleeping bag. It hadn’t been more than a couple minutes, but Automne was the anxious kind. Following suit he began to scan the room for any sign of Eve, _'I really hope she's okay, maybe she needed to pee. Like, she hasn't been gone for too long but- ohhh my Dust.'_ Fire coursed through Automne as he was gifted with a clear view of her.

No, not Eve.

Automne still had no clue where she was, but his concerns for Eve began to disappear. As soon as he caught a glimpse of the gorgeous angel of a young woman from across the ballroom. Automne couldn't help but fall over himself. Those eyes of his were glued on her well toned, muscular body, bare skin barely concealed under a sherbet pink tank top that didn't reach her midriff and a pair of lavender colored sweats cropped to mid-thigh. A shiver went through the stiffened young man as he basked in the radiant glow of her supple blemish-free skin. From the silky purple and orange hair to her chiseled abs she had completely enraptured Automne.

 _‘Wait a second… Purple and orange… That’s the chick from earlier!’_ His eyes widened in shock. He reeled back. To see someone he had an awkward encounter with was the equivalent of being issued a death sentence!

But after a few seconds of staring at her rack he managed to calm his nerves.

Back to Remnant he slipped into a lovey dovey haze again. Automne let out a breath the subtle sound of vapid sexual attraction in his light moan. _'She's beautiful…'_ He crossed his legs and started to stare at her from across the room.

 _'Wait… what if she sees me staring? She'll think I’m some kind of creep. Look away for a second… Mmmm it’s probably safe to look. No, look away! ...Okay it's probably safe I wanna stare at them- She's looking over here!'_ Automne let out a gasp and threw his head backwards to his pillow to pretend like he was sleeping.

Unfortunately due to all his shimmying from earlier and his general incompetence he pushed his pillow a little to the left. Meaning, instead of the soft embrace of a down pillow he hit his head against the stiff, cold, stone floor.

"Hey Automne," Eve's unforgettable voice rang out as the red and gold idiot clutched the back of his head.

"Hey Eve," Automne grunted through grit teeth as he pried one eye open. "Where'd you-" Automne stopped for a moment to register what exactly he was looking at. Despite his teeth ringing and his head pounding, his brain seemed to turn its focus back to fashion. "Eve, what are you wearing?" He asked as he tried to figure out why Eve looked so thick.

"If I'm going to be sleeping in the same room with boys I need to be properly dressed." Eve stated, the prudence in her voice truly shining. Like a bloated penguin she waddled over to her sleeping bag and attempted to bend down low enough to sit.

"Soooo you decided to put on a ski jacket under your nightgown?" Skeptically eyeing Eve's bulbous gown, fearing that it would burst open at any moment.  
Eve giggled at him. "I'm not wearing a ski jacket; I'm wearing 2 t-shirts, a sweater, a jacket, 3 pairs of pajama pants and, oof, 2 pairs of underwear." Eve said with a jolly little smile as she fell onto the ground.

Automne simply stared at her with a straight face and a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She said curiously as she looked down at her sleepwear, "Do you think it's enough?"

Her concerned question was only met with a quiet stare that basically read as _'seriously?'_

Eve looked down at her clothes again, "No?"

Automne gave a tired sigh, "Goodnight, Eve." He said listlessly as he began to crawl into his sleeping bag.

"Umm, Automne would you mind zipping me up? I can't bend my arms."

Automne gave a heavy sigh, "Alright, roll over for a second." Automne pulled the sleeping bag out from under the plush doll that was Eve and unzipped it. "Roll in,"

"Thanks for this." Eve chimed happily as he began to zip up the sleeping bag over her.

"Don't mention it. Do you want me to leave the top open so you can have some fresh air?"

"No, there's a hose in my hand, just put that in my mouth before you zip it closed."

Automne just shrugged, 'I’m too tired to care.' "Alright," he added as he took the hose from her hand and placed it in the corner of her mouth. "You good?"

"Can you take my glasses off, please?"

Automne gave a small smirk, "Only since you asked nicely." He gingerly lifted the glasses off of her face and folded them.

Eve blinked a few times, "Thank you; just set them down next to me." Eve garbled happily as Automne set them down beside her head and placed the end of the hose outside of the sleeping bag.

"There, need anything else? Glass of water, late night snack, a freshly made chocolate soufflé coated in rich caramel syrup and topped with the finest of strawberries from the west acres?"

"Uh uh,"

"Okay then, good night Eve." Automne finished politely as he zipped the sleeping bag closed.

"Good night, Automne." Her muffled voice called out from inside the sleeping bag.

Automne let out one final sigh and fell back on his sleeping bag. He lowered his goggles over his eyes and adjusted them to their darkest setting as he fluffed his pillow.

 _'Here we go.'_ He thought triumphantly, pain surging round his head as he slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thanks for reading. I'm eager to hear what you have to say, so leave a review and if you want go ahead and follow the story. And if you're liking this story maybe check out my other story, "A Frozen Heart". Well that's all I have to say, until next time, Peace out.  
> -CS


	3. Go Play Outside

_'You got this,'_ Automne assured himself as he popped his knuckles. _'You totally got this, there is no doubt you got this.'_ He took a deep breath, stepped onto the steel launch pad, and slowly exhaled. _'You've been at this for years; there is no way you're gonna fail. Not a chance. Nope, nuh uh, no no no.’_ His heart steadily pounded as he gazed out at the sea of trees that stretched on for miles below the cliffs. _'The weather's nice, not too windy, no fog, you'll be out of there in no time… well… unless… noooo, no no no you got this. You got this!'_ Automne lowered a tinted pair of goggles over his eyes and pulled his scarf up over his mouth.

"…Each of you will be given teammates today." Professor Goodwitch finished sharply; Automne was just going to pretend like he caught the rest of her monologue while he continued to mentally prepare himself.

_'Alright, well that's good, I guess. Makes sense, of course they'd want me to work with someone.'_

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with."

_'Oh, we're choosing. That's fine, totally fine, I guess I can pair up with Eve or… Eve.'_

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

_'… Wait… What? So am I actually choosing or does it all depend on who I run into first? Am I supposed to stare at the ground if I don't want to be partnered with them? What if they see me but I don’t see them? What if I don’t see anyone? What if the person I see is blind? Does he just have to trust me?'_

Ozpin proceeded with his briefing while Automne, the idiot he is, stared off into space. In fact he reminisced for so long he didn’t even snap back to reality until people started getting catapulted through the air.

_'Oh crap! What’d I miss! Doesn't matter, doesn’t matter, probably matters! Just meet someone, grab the artifact and get out… And don't get paired with someone who sucks… And don’t die… okay that one’s kind of obvious.’_

The sound of curled springs releasing tension began to grow closer. A quick glance revealed more than three were vaulted off. Automne took a quick breath. With pride he flamboyantly threw back the fur cloak attached at his shoulders and drew two thick metal escrima sticks. He rolled his wrists to re-accustom himself to their weight while his musty cloak settled.

 _‘I got this. I got this. I got this. I have my boys and I have my skills. I’m gonna get through this forest with no problems… well,'_ Automne set his right foot forward and loosened his shoulders as the sounds of launch pads flinging students into the air began to grow closer.

_'I don’t think I tested this landing strategy.’_

His mind went blank for a second.

The roar of launching pads didn’t yield as beads of sweat began to trickle down Automne’s face.

 _'Oh crap I didn’t… Wait, at this trajectory I probably won't have enough time to build up air resistance. Maybe I can switch to my old one… The one that resulted in three broken bones…'_ Automne's launching pad let out a loud click.

"Oh shit." Automne quietly muttered in horror as the pad sent him soaring into the air.

The wind howled through his ears in one long continuous note as Automne tried to calm himself. He spread his arms and legs out as far as he could, the unyielding torrent of wind blasting against him ruthlessly, _'Alright, now all I need's a tree! Where's a tree, where's a tree, tree tree tree,'_ He thought in a panic as his ascension came to a stop and he began to fall.

 _'There!'_ And there it was! A few hundred yards away, a tall, thick, lumbering tree with wide, strong branches. Automne folded his arms to himself and tried to dive in its direction, his dumb cloak waving wildly behind him.

The blistering wind whipped against his face like a ruthless assailant as he honed in on his target. His stomach lurched as the dry air pressed into his throat, the bellowing of the wind drowning out almost all logical thought. His nostrils flared as he struggled for air, he had no room for error.

Just as panic began to set in he hit the mark. _'Now, now, now!'_ Automne's whole body tightened as he spread his arms and legs out wide.

With a flick of his wrists his escrimas started to transform. The one in his right hand gave a sharp, metallic whir as the ergonomic grip for Twilight Harmony pressed in and the long, suppressor barrel turned into alignment. In the other hand Dawn Tranquility gave a loud pop, Automne quickly pushed the light metal sheath into his belt and pulled back a sharp Ninjatō blade.

Struggling with any kind of form he pulled back on the pistol’s hair-trigger and fired wildly at the tree. Closing in he turned his blade downwards and curled his knees up close to his chest. Pulling in a sharp breath he forced his aura down into his blade and his feet.

'Please don't kill me!' He hoped through gritted teeth seconds before colliding with the tree, splintered wood filling the air. His spine was quivering, his teeth were rattling, his brain slammed into his skull, and the tree swayed back and forth. Several loud unnerving moans echoed out through the woods before the cracking and swaying ceased.

Automne let loose a shaky breath, his body trembling.

"I… I'm alive?! I'm alive! Ha-HA!" He shouted in joy as he loosened his grip on his short-sword and looked around for a nearby branch. "And no broken bones, that's a first." He mumbled with a smile as he yanked Dawn Tranquility from the wood before jumping to a branch.

Said branch then gave a loud ominous crack and emitted low moan.

"What the-" Automne looked over the branch and saw two large bullet holes. "Oh Dust nooooooooo," he trailed off as he plummeted down to the forest floor below, hitting every branch on the way down.

Apart from the cracking and the screaming and the crying falling fifteen stories wasn’t especially noteworthy. At one point his cape caught on a branch and swung him face first into the trunk, but then he just kept falling.

Once he was done he said, "Uuuuhhhhhhhhhggggggg," Eyes twitching as hundreds of healthy leaves slowly drifted down from broken branches. "Well... at least this bush saved me." He groaned, the thorns of the bramble bush he was laying in digging into his skin.

 _'Well... I feel like crap, pretty sure I’m bleeding, right rib feels pretty broken, and I definitely dislocated my shoulder; I'm off to a wonderful start.'_ Automne thought as he pulled himself to his feet and limped out of the bush.

"On the plus side I have a snack." He mumbled half heartedly as he reached into the bush and plucked a couple of smashed berries.

* * *

"I'm a ninja, I'm a scarfie ninja! I'm a ninja, I'm a scarf guy ninja! Eating berries 'cause I am a ninja! Eating! Tons of! Berries, hwaaa!" Automne shouted his inner spaz showing as he shuffled along through the forest doing karate chops into the air with one hand while his other arm hung off of him like a dead palm frond.

In spite of the merry off key singing he was actually in a good deal of pain. But he realized he was hopelessly lost about ten minutes ago so he thought he might as well enjoy himself before he died in the woods. Unfortunately, a nearby bush started rustling before he could move onto the second verse.

Automne stopped abruptly and drew as quick as he could manage. So, after fumbling for about thirty seconds, he aimed Twilight Harmony to the center of the bush. Sadly the small Nevermore darted at him around the twenty-ninth second mark. This meant he would not end up hitting the hawk sized Grimm and would instead end up with a face full of bird.

“Ahhhh, ahhh!” Automne said, the Nevermore going straight for the eyes. Thinking on his feet he tried swatting at it. This plan was quickly quashed when a ball on a string smashed the demon bird into his face with the force of a truck.

To put it simply, the boy in maple red and burnished gold got sent flying. He didn’t go too far. The tree he smashed into doubled as a dork stopper.

Pained as he was, he managed to pull down his scarf and form an angsty, existential quandary. “Why am I here?” Dropping his gun with a clatter he pulled down his scarf and ran his good hand over his soaked face. The sting of dirt and plant pulp mixing in with his cuts was a bit sobering. The grunting and feminine shouts nearby were what really roused him.

“Come on,” He grunted, readjusting his goggles before grabbing Twilight Harmony. The echoes of whip snaps and beastly screeches filled the woods. Climbing back to his feet Automne snorted a mix of blood and snot out of his nose as he trudged on. “Might as well get some company.”

Moving over to a bush, he kneeled down. As lively as he was acting the boy still needed some cover. He wasn’t exactly in peak condition. Pushing some leaves aside he set eyes on a fellow student swinging a soccer ball on a wire through the air. Nevermores, large as the last one, swarmed the girl in a small clearing between the trees.

The bronze and green girl grunted and swung her rubber wrecking ball furiously as the Nevermore swooped at her. Raking her arms with razor-sharp talons and pecking at her head the birds kept up the pressure. The Huntress made to run into the forest, but quickly pivoted and threw the ball straight into a Nevermore, its body collapsing in on itself with a loud crunch.

 _'I should probably help.'_ Automne began to tighten his grip on his handgun, but before he could pounce out of the bushes like a crippled puma the stranger made a move.

With a thunderous crackle the ball deflated to a fat bagel like disc. Automne followed the fat bagel, whose outer thickness was more akin to sliced bread, as it continued its course. But then, just when the sandwich disc appeared to be out of surprises it hit Automne with another surprising surprise! From the middle came curved blades, thick like two slices of cheddar cheese, with the fan like spread of lettuce. It was a flying sandwich of death with large fan saws filling in the middle!

_‘Maybe I shouldn’t have skipped breakfast.’_

The large blades of the flying sandwich ripped clean through a Nevermore and spun through the air like a wild windmill until it landed in the ground. Kicking up grass and dirt it spun in a frenzy until the stranger tugged her wrist cord. With a snap wind blasted from within the disc and back towards her.

“Fucking die eggshitting ass fucko!” She remarked with a good deal of energy before driving aforementioned weapon into said avian Grimm.

 _‘... Ya know, nevermind, I think she has the situation covered.’_ Automne thought as he began to brush dirt off of himself.

And so he left her to it, he didn't leave her to deal with it by herself or anything selfish like that though. He just sat idly by in the bush and watched patiently as his fellow student swung her soccer ball thing all around with the hope of killing the pestilent demon birds.

Again, he was there to assist.

She kept on fighting though… by swinging a ball around and missing.

This went on for a good seven minutes.

 _'Okay, I'm almost tempted to shoot the damn things.'_ Automne thought to himself after tiring of watching the student throw her disc, miss the last Nevermore, scream in a fit of rage, and repeat the process. Surprisingly it didn't look like Automne was the only one who had enough of the tedious fight.

Before he knew it the student suddenly retracted her saw and inflated it back into a ball. Then she just started to walk away.

_'Well it's great to know she will soon protecting all of us. Thank you random person, I can sleep peacefully at night now knowing you’ll be there to fight for about ten minutes before getting frustrated and walking off.'_

The Nevermore however didn't seem nearly as discouraged and dived at the seemingly unmotivated student. It clearly did not know what a feint was. It had no way of knowing she’d turn around and punch it square in the face. Stunned it fell to the ground where it was abruptly murdered when she started to smash it under her heel.

_'Huh... Well I guess that’s that.'_

The girl continued to stomp the Nevermore until it was in multiple pieces of dissolving carnage. Panting heavily she brushed back her black bangs. "To whoever's in the bush: get your ass out here!" She shouted glaring directly at Automne's bush.

Automne slowly rose out of the bush and waved his gun. "Heeeeeeey… how're ya doin’?"

The student furrowed her brow and marched straight for him,"Wanna explain why didn't you help me?"

Automne’s pupils shrank, "Well,uh, it kind of looked like, to me at least, that you kind of had it covered. I mean you took out those other ones easily, it should have been no problem to take out one more, right?" Automne attempting to force some laughter as he quickly backed away.

Unfortunately smooth talking wasn't exactly his forte and the irritated student seemed to agree. Her short black hair and the green sash hanging off her leather belt swayed in the breeze as she came after him. Fear was building in Automne like plaque in a diabetic’s arteries. From her knee and shin guards to the jersey under her leather vest she was dressed like the rowdiest soccer player he’d ever met.

With a growl she reached out and took Automne by his scarf. He sputtered for a second, choking on the air as she put her hands to his throat. The creak of her elbow pads and gloves sent a chill down Automne’s back. The one leather vambrace on her right wrist dug into his throat as she twisted hard.

Automne gasped for air. Grabbing her wrists he tried to pry himself free, "Sorry!" He croaked, with what breath he had. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

With a groan she tossed him back to the forest floor. The dirty blonde laid back coughing for a minute.

With a deep sigh she wiped her hands on her shorts. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Nice to meet you!" Automne wheezed, sarcasm somehow working its way up his throat.

“Your gear, jackass, what are you wearing?” She pinches the bridge of her nose. “Yellow pants? Red tactical vest? What’s that on your back?”

“It’s a fur cloak! And the pants are gold!” Rubbing at his throat he climbed back to his feet. Half turning he waved the genuine fur cloak on his back reaching from his shoulders down to his legs.

She stared at it for a good minute. “Lose it.”

“...What?”

“C’mere!” She snapped pouncing forward and yanking at the cloak.

“No! Get away!”

“Get rid of that trashy, smelly rug!”

Automne flailed his one good arm. “No! Ahh! Stop, my arm’s dislocated!”

“I’ll put it back in when you! Lose! That! Rug!”It was less of a command and more of a statement since she punched him in the back of the head and ripped it off.

 _‘I hate her. I hate her. I hate her so much.’_ Automne thought to himself while she ran over to a tree and tossed it up into a branch. With a wheeze he rolled onto his side. “You’re paying for that. Now put my shoulder back in the socket.”

“Sure,” She responded dryly as she walked back over. “What’s your name?” She added, bending down and grabbing him at the wrist.

Automne sighed. “I’m Automne, what’s your-” the rest of his question was obscured by a loud shriek as the chick put her foot to his ribs and forcefully rammed his arm back into place.

“Tyra,” Her obvious joy filling Automne with a deep disgust. “Now get up, tacky. We’re falling behind, you’re taking point so hurry up.” Tyra rolling her neck.

Somehow rising back to his feet the forest’s punching bag rolled his swollen shoulder. “I’m actually not in the best shape. And I think you broke another one of my ribs. I don’t think-” The rest of his whining was cut off when Tyra grabbed him by the collar and threw him forward.

“You’re on point! Get your whiny ass in gear!” She asserted, dismissing the notion of debate. “Move, you’re wasting time!”

 _'This could be going better.'_ Automne thought to himself as he stumbled along holstering his gun. With a breath he lifted his goggles and wiped tears away as he pushed on with his new teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everybody! Glad to be back from my slump! Hope y'all are enjoying the story, I love to hear your thoughts. Stay tuned for more, because there's more to come!
> 
> -CS


	4. Try exploring

To describe the atmosphere between Automne and Tyra as tense would be extremely accurate. Neither of them had said a word. Plus, Automne’s broken ribs were pressing on his lungs, so he wasn’t feeling chatty. But anxiety was already needling him to the point that his ears were starting to buzz. Plus there was the whole thing with him having to spend four years with the viper on his tail. So, despite his mounting hatred for this person, he attempted to be sociable.

“So uh… Soccer ball?”

Tyra cocked her eyebrow. She made certain he felt it, her stare burning into the back of his head. “Anymore to that?”

“N… Yeah?”

Tyra paused, but once again he cut out like a bad Scroll call. As evil as she appeared she didn’t enjoy the awkward silence anymore than him. Taking the handhold route she asked:“Did you want to say something about my weapon?”

“It’s a… unique weapon.” The shrill squeak in his voice muddying his statement into some weird abomination between question and comment. As forced and stiff as it was the boy actually managed a response from Tyra. Her reply started with a heavy sigh, but it was a reply nonetheless.

“Yeah, wanted to go for my own thing.”Taking her weapon from her belt she tossed it up. Spinning in the air Automne got a good view of its rugged rubber shell. “Been playing since I could walk. Better with a ball than anything else. Didn’t even try learnin how to use a gun.”

Letting loose an overblown laugh. “Idiots at my school thought it was a dumb move, but they shut up after I knocked em down a peg. Couldn’t even compete with me.” She snickered as she rolled the ball into her palm. “What’re you packin? Didn’t see it when you were hiding in the bush.”

Automne swallowed quickly and drew. “Suppressed select fire nine millimeter twenty round handgun with retractable stock and traditionally forged ninjatō. The suppressor is built in, but it-”

“You lost me at ‘Suppressed’.” Tyra briskly walking past as he looked over his weapons. As much as the dirty blonde wanted to pout he didn’t have time, she was bolting ahead like a racehorse. “How much does all that crap matter anyways? Like suppressors ruin range. Nothin’ matters if you can’t hit anything.”

“I make do with em.” Automne grumbled, struggling to keep pace. “I get about a eighty meters of range.”

“Uh-huh, and what’re their alt forms anyways? They’re way too thin to be anything useful.” Tyra pushing through brush. Automne had more or less zoned out in terms of their surroundings, but the section of brown and green forest they were in seemed different from the last portion, so they were probably getting somewhere.

He was more focused on Tyra’s snotty ass. Not her literal rear of course, Automne had a mixture of thoughts about that. It was fairly toned, pleasant firmness, but her personality definitely affected its appeal. A nice-ass ass ruined by a jackasses smartass mouth. Backsides aside, Automne’s patience was running thin. “They become escrimas. Dawn Tranquility has a sheathe and Twilight Harmony-”

“Yeah. Useless.”

“SO.” Automne blurted out, trying to force a smile and struggling to restrain his trigger finger. “Ya like Grindcore?” The pure disgust in her groan gave him a pretty clear answer. “How ‘bout rap?”

“No, I listen to real rock and whatever’s on the radio.” She snapped. She even glanced back to drive her point in with eye contact. “You’re like the trashiest emo stereotype I’ve seen, and you’re not even wearing black either.”

“Heheheeeee, thanks you, ya bitter soulless harpy.”

Tyra made an abrupt stop. “Did you say sumthin?”

“No, no, just wondering why your mom never smacked the crap out of you.” This pithy remark led to Tyra smashing her ball into his face and kicking him to the ground before his smirk could reach full girth.

“Yeah, it’s because I was too busy plowing your mom.” Her come back punctuated with her punching the ball down into his face and catching it on the rebound. “Now if you’re done with the remarks we got places to be.

The sigh that followed can most simply be described as Automne’s soul dying and leaving behind his ugly, bruised husk of a body. _‘I really wonder how Eve’s doing right now?’_

* * *

“Run run run run run!!”

Eve panted madly as she and her new partner slashed their way through thick foliage and underbrush. Quiet and reserved as she was the dark haired girl considered herself extremely capable when it came to combat. Her new companion, that being the girl blindly firing a shotgun over her shoulder, also seemed self-sufficient. Yet, the pack of roughly thirty Beowolves chasing them dramatically curbed their combined egos.

“I don’t think we’re heading the right way!” Eve shrieked, her hands gripping her weapon fearfully as she narrowly jumped a fallen tree. The woodland maze only growing thicker with plant life and fallen trees the further they ran.

“Oh gee, I totally forgot! Something was distracting me!” The orange and purple haired girl shouted back, stumbling as she shoulder checked a tree. “We gotta lose the Grimm first! Cover me for a minute, I need to reload!”

“I’ll try! Take cover!”

Eve drew her breath.

The hair on her neck was on end.

They were mere paces behind her.

She chose her plan of attack.

Her heart caught the tempo mid-stride, her hands slid into place. She squeezed the shaft firmly, her best hand rising the white wood. Planting her right foot into the dirt she shifted her weight back to her left. With a step forward and a swing the sharp hiss of the naginata’s blade split the muggy air and the spines of two Beowolves in a single slash.

Planting her feet and releasing her breath she takes her defensive stance. Polearm ready to strike again the corpses of the first beowolves, now cleaved into four neat pieces, slammed into the dirt around Eve.

“Hey,” Eve’s teammate called out, that being the girl in the tank top reloading her shotgun behind a tree. “That was kinda sick. Any Dust in the blade?”

“Petunia, help me!” Eve squeaked, the onslaught of Grimm meeting her blade again.

“It’s a shotgun not a squirt gun! Gimme a minute!”Pulling shells from the bandoliers at her waist she ground her teeth and grumbled a flurry of slurs. “C’mon! C’mon!” Just as her finger pressed a shell into the magazine tube a chill surged up her back. With a gasp she rolled forward through ferns as a Grimm dove for her.

Its snarls barely rose above the thundering of the horde, but the fact that it was trying to slaughter her brought it to Petunia’s full attention. Laying on her gun with her back to the beast she was more or less calling it in for an easy meal. It lunged for her again, jaws wide open.

“Hungry?” Petunia twisted her palm at the beast. With a flare of her aura a purple triangular barrier apparated in mid-air.

Well… It was a small thing. She didn’t have time to make a big one. But it worked! That Beowolf wasn’t expecting to bump its snout into a twelve centimeter equal-sided triangle.

Slightly dazed the Beowolf pulled its head back and looked at the meager shield and then the girl. Petunia shared in the stare, looking between the Beowolf and the triangle. The Beowolf looked to the triangle once more and let out a low growl as it smashed it with the back of its arm.

“Oh come on, like you haven’t screwed up under pressure.” Petunia said, rolling back onto the stock of her gun. Jammed between the dirt and her side she managed to angle the barrel just high enough to empty a shell of buckshot through the Beowolves loins. With a smirk she watched the Beowolves hips split apart before tumbling down. “Protect your bones dude.”

She managed a short snicker before another Beowolf jumped atop her. Eve meanwhile, while not being mauled, was back to running around the general area. She’d actually managed to slice and dice a few more Grimm while Petunia messed around with one; now she was attempting a retreat. A very poor one where a dozen monsters were hot on her heels.

There’s no real way of telling how long this would have gone on. Eve had a fair amount of gas left in the tank and Petunia was starting to fight back her Grimm once she transformed her weapon. They were outnumbered regardless, the cries of the Grimm echoed throughout the wooden pillars. Even as Petunia cleaved off the head of her attacker their chance of victory hardly tilted.

But then two idiots ran through screaming their heads off.

Eve, Petunia, and the Beowolves all stopped and watched as the guy and girl booked it through the trees. Naturally, they all turned to see what was chasing them. Eve and Petunia immediately followed the lead of the other two and hauled ass after them. The Beowolves didn’t know how to react; they were in fact so uncertain that the King Taijitu smashed straight through the woods around them and crushed all those in its path.

“No no no no no!” Automne screamed, leading the pack with a soccer ball raised above his head.

“Automne, you coward, get back here!” Tyra hollered back, teleporting fifteen meters with every burst. Leaves and pulped plants shooting up around her with every appearance she struggled her darndest to catch Automne.

“Automne?!” Eve squealed, striding beside Petunia. “What are you doing here?!”

“Oh hey Eve! I’m just sightseeing!” The massive roar of the Taijitu smashing through tightly packed trees more or less killed Automne’s snark. “I can’t do this! Not that thing!” He shrieked, tossing away Tyra’s weapon and fading from sight.

Tyra let out a jumbled stream of unintelligible swears as she leapt down a steep hill after her ball. “Hang on!” Eve calls out following Tyra down, kicking up mud and underbrush as she grinded down the slope. Tumbling, her hair tangling over her face, rocks beating into her, weapon bashing against her face, she rolled and rolled until stopping in a thick shrub.

In her panic Eve had followed Automne’s companion deeper into the forest. The canopy above them was a thick mess of branches and leaves. The light trickling down came in thin streaks and pooled in sparse patches. Thick, dark wood pillars stretched on endlessly below the hill, freshly disturbed pollen and mold spores shortened sight to feet.

Eve struggling to compose herself shook hair from her face. She did her best to steady her breathing. The air was smothering her, she’d rolled straight into the worst case scenario. And she had no time to lament.Soon the sound of Petunia’s shotgun drew near, her heavy boots ripping up the topsoil as she followed her company.

 _‘Stay strong! Keep at it!’_ Eve’s inner voices cheering her on.

Drawing a breath Eve turned back and ran towards Petunia’s aura. “Everyone head for the trees!” Her weak voice falling into the entropy. Before she could repeat the words she found the cocksure girl.

Petunia’s vibrant colors were heavily spattered with thick dirt. She haplessly shuffled backwards through the plants, her attention focused solely on the serpent. Its massive white head pushed down the slope, trees caught along its coils snapping under the press of its muscular body.

“Petunia, go for the trees!” Eve cries out as she stumbles closer. Naginata ready she comes to her partners side. “Go, I can hold it off.”

“Not a chance.” Petunia shouts, one hand at her gun’s grip and the other shoving shells into the tube every time she ejected another. “Thing’s too fast, we gotta-”

“Move it!” Tyra’s voice called out. Pelting their backs, a thick cloud of sand hit the two girls as a stone ball on a cord crashed into the King Taijitu’s snout. With a metallic snap the line turned taut as its wielder yanked it back. Thick, dirty Dust filled the air as her wrecking ball hurtled back to her. Grinding her teeth, spores soaring around her in a tornado, she grabbed her gauntlet and spun her ball above her.

Eve and Petunia took the opportunity to bail back into the tree line. The giant snake struggled to recover from the first blow. Dark fluids seeped from its nostrils as it reared its head back. A gut-wrenching hiss rose from its gullet as it placed a blood red leer upon Tyra.

The King Taijitu’s scaly flesh flexed as it lunged forward. Tyra was out of time. She built up enough power. Pressing a switch on her gauntlet compressed air blasted from a patch of her ball. The thing was flying at the Grimm like a meteor, it was just too bad she had forgotten about the second head.

She didn’t even notice the second head approaching from the side. The dark scales blended in wonderfully with the forest’s low-lighting and fog, it hid itself so well Tyra didn’t notice it until her aura screamed in panic. Her weapon made contact with the white head, the force knocking the head sideways into the ground. A split second later the King Taijitu bashed its black head into Tyra, launching her into a tree with a sickening crunch.

“Oh no,” Automne mumbled. Lurking a short ways behind the black head he watched as it looked down at Tyra. His eyes twitched fearfully and his lips twisted into a scowl as he pulled up his weapons. His hands trembled wildly as he faded from sight.

Looming large over Tyra the Taijitu opened its mouth and immediately got interrupted .

“Hey, inchworm!” Petunia shouted. Leaping out to the ruined clearing she made a beeline for the downed head. A grin plastered to her face she slid up and shoved the muzzle of her shotgun up its nose. “Up your nose!” Petunia snarked as she pulled the trigger and sent a flurry into its head. Hairs stood up on Petunia’s skin as she pumped in two more shells for good measure. She was pretty certain it was dead when gallons of goo sloshed out.

Pure unadulterated fury radiated off the last head as it honed in on its next contender.

Then Automne entered. Letting out a crazed scream the young man faded into visibility on the beast’s back. Sliding forward he forced his Ninjatō between its scales. In his frenzy he even managed to raise his pistol and wildly spray rounds at its head. “Feeling good you big, slimey-!”

Automne’s weak insult was neutered when the Taijitu whipped its body, launching him off and up into a tree. He didn’t comfortably hook in the branches. No, he hit a branch then proceeded to hit every branch beneath that branch before crashing into a bush.

“Thanks for nothing idiot!” Petunia shouted running for the black head, buckshot pulverizing the flesh in its mouth and along its nose. Oily fluid flushing out of its wounds Petunia threw her hand up and created a wall of triangular shields between her and the Grimm. “Eve, do it!”

Popping from the treeline, her Naginata held as a spear she took aim. Just as planned the black head sprang straight for Petunia. Arching her shoulders the girl in white chucked her Naginata as hard as her slender frame could manage.

It hit the mark.

The long blade pierced into the eye, all the way past the hilt.

Unfortunately, this didn’t stop its momentum. The massive head swayed around, crashing through Petunia’s shields and floundering savagely as goo spurted out. Heaving its last breath, the head flopped down. Right onto Petunia’s legs.

“AHHHHHHH! Eve what the hell?!” Petunia screamed, writhing beneath the beast’s jaw.

“Oh my gosh!” Eve whimpered, running out. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for that to happen! Don’t panic, I’ll get you out!” And just like that, three members of their group were incapacitated.

* * *

To describe the exam as a complete and utter disaster would be unequivocally accurate. It took no less than twenty minutes for Eve to get Automne, Petunia, and Tyra into working order and even then they were so lost it took over an hour for the exhausted party to find the temple. As pathetic as all that sounds, the trek back to the top of the cliffs somehow took two hours.

Automne, now laying in the Infirmary, stared up at the ceiling. He wasn’t looking at anything, he was just trying not to think of how abhorrently he performed today. Neither reality nor the girl with the bandolier belt and a frilly collar wanted to spare him that kindness.

She’d been laughing at the foot of the bed for a good ten seconds. Automne had no idea who she was, she literally just walked in. “Five broken ribs? A broken arm? A concussion? What, did you train with crash test dummies?”

Automne’s attempted act of heroism had ended rather poorly, all things considered. His fall had broken a few extra bones. It was a miracle he hadn’t gone into shock and if it weren’t for Eve’s Semblance he’d probably be pushing up daisies.

Eve had more or less carried him through the Emerald Forest. She never left his side for a second. Even after he’d been checked in to the Infirmary. At present, she sat quietly at his bedside producing a cool, healing mist. Her gentle eyes managed a glare as she looked to the stranger from the corners of her eyes. Letting out a sigh she unclasped her hands and dabbed sweat from her forehead with a handkerchief. “Can you please not laugh at him.”

“Yeah, no one asked for your input.” Petunia snapped, rolling up in a wheelchair. “ Besides, are you really one to talk when you’re dressed like a back alley glam queen?”

“My team got first place in rankings and run time.” She snarked, tilting her sunglasses down. “You four secured the worst possible score and run time in the history of Beacon. The real surprise is that Ozpin even considered it a pass.”

“Yeah, yeah, wha’d’ya want?” Tyra snapped, relaxing in the nearest cot.

The stranger stopped and pulled a note from her pocket. “Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were busy so they asked me to carry on a message.” She looked over the paper and raised her voice, audience glaring up at her. “Tyra Inuhoozuki, Automne Ombre, Petunia Kapelle, Eve Howlite; you retrieved the Black Pawn pieces. You’re officially to be known as Team Taupe, and you’re led by Tyra Inuhoozuki.” Her bored tone really adding some weight to their supposed achievement.

“If you’re done get lost, and don’t expect a tip.” Tyra says, saluting her with the bird as lazily as possible. The ice packs on her shoulder and chest limited her flexibility, but nothing was stopping the snark.

“Don’t worry I’m sure she takes plenty all the time.” Petunia added with a smirk.

“Get bent.” The girl snaps, tossing aside the note before strutting off, high heels clicking loudly.

“Yeah, keep walking, I hear your pimp whistling for ya bitch!” Petunia jeered, popping a wheelie in her chair. Tyra and Automne egging her on with cackles, Eve just shrank up and waited for them to calm down.

Tyra, trailing off her chuckle, turned to the three. Sitting up she rose from her bed and stood before them with her chest puffed up. “So, want me to say a few words as your new Captain?”

“Boooo,” Automne groaned. “Get off the stage.”

“Show us your tits.” Petunia shouted.

“Petunia, can you please watch your language.” Eve whispered, gently dabbing at her forehead.

“Really? You’re gonna start policing my mouth?”

“Whoa, Eve’s cool.” Automne grumbled. He attempted to sit up, but Eve’s mist didn’t mend broken bones as easy as cuts. Falling back he smirked up to Eve. “She’s like… nerdy, kinda, but really cool.” He gave a small sigh. “Thank you, Eve. I needed your help today.

Eve returned a warm, tired smile. “You’re welcome, Automne… but should I be offended about being a nerd?”

“No, but you should be ashamed of being friends with this coward.” Tyra said, poking her finger into his bandaged ribs. Pulling a yell from him she pulled back. “Tacky jackass, left us behind in the middle of the fight.”

Automne groaned. “I don’t fight Taijitu’s.” Eve carefully tending to the fatigued boy with a cold cloth and ice packs.

Petunia gave a sigh. “Yeah whatever, forget it, thing died, I’m tired. Ay, rugby, that paper say anything about our room?”

“Lemme check.” Tyra swept up the paper and glanced over it.

Then she started poring over it rapidly.

Then she kept examining it.

Curiosity only boiled on for a moment longer before her expression turned placid. She quietly handed the paper to Petunia.

Petunia’s smirk disappeared when she set her eyes on the lower half of the page. The dead silence of the Infirmary really sunk in during the moments leading up to Petunia’s reaction. Looking up she turned the paper to Automne and Eve. “Our initials spell tape. Our team name is TAPE.”

Automne stared at the paper, at first dumbfounded, then utterly disgusted. “Oh, come on.” He groaned, falling back into his pillow.

Eve stared for a few moments longer, before looking around. Despite the fatigue the main component in her was befuddlement.“What? I don’t think it’s that bad.” Eve whispered looking around to her teammates. “... Right?... It could be worse… Hello?” Eve’s eyes fluttering between the three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun with it and I assure you there is more to come. Thank you for reading and please feel free to comment and review.
> 
> Until next time, peace out.
> 
> -CS


	5. Rise and Shine

“Dude,” warm breath filled Automne's ear. “Dude, wake up.” A rough dark hand lightly patted him on the cheek. As stimulating as it was --in both ways-- the dirty-blonde let forth a groan in protest.

“Nnnehhh.”

“Do you think we should give him another few minutes?” A separate, softer voice whispered

“I didn't get to sleep in, why does he get to sleep in?” Yet another voice chimed in. “You do it, rugby.”

“Thanks, but no. Waking up you two was a bigger pain than eating mud. And I’ve eaten a lot of mud.”

“That’s gross.”

“Oh, alright, you got some mouth you come wake him up.”

“Why me? Make Eve do it.”

“What?! Why me?"

“You're his girlfriend, you can wake him up.”

“N-no! I only met him a couple days ago.”

“Sheez, you move quick.” A harsh snicker filling the girl’s throat. “You’re kind of out of his league though. Is he packing a nice Lareenville Slugger? Maybe we can get some use outta him after all.”

“For the love of Dust, Tyra, he’s your stupid partner. Wake him up already! It’s too early for this crap!”

“Petunia, please watch your language.”

“No!”

_‘What even is this fight? They woke me up like two minutes ago. I’m not asleep just because my eyes are closed.’_

“Automne,” Eve whispered as she lightly poked the boy in the shoulder with a single finger.

“What?”

“Tyra said you need to wake up so we can get ready for class.”

Automne rubbed his face against his pillow and groaned once more. “Well, go ahead and tell her I'll just meet up with you later. I want to- Ahhhh!” Automne yelped in shock, chilled water dropping onto his head. The boy could hardly manage sputterings. Flailing his hands wildly into the waterfall he tried for words. “Stop- Dude, stop!”

“You ready to get up, or ya wan’ another round?” Tyra asked with a proud grin as she tilted her personal liter bottle back, stopping the flow.

“Yeah! Alright! Fine! I'm getting up! Was that necessary?! Huh?!"Shivering like a fence post in a hurricane he struggled to flick water off.

“We did ask nicely. You should really be thanking me for letting all of you sleep in for an extra hour.” Their leader’s hoity tone settling well with no one. Aside from Automne, who was busy being wet, the other two were giving Tyra some rather irked looks.

The reason revealed itself after Automne pulled his Scroll out from under his mostly soaked pillows.

“It's six o'clock! What the hell?!”

“Automne, Petunia, Eva-”

“It’s actually Eve.”

“Who cares?” Eve’s soft input swiftly dismissed. “If I’m going to become a great Huntress and be known as a marvelous leader, then I need to train you all as hard as possible," Tyra stepped up onto Automne’s bed to properly sermon. "And the best place to start is the basics. We will wake up as a team at the crack of dawn every day!"

She placed her hands on her hips; a gallant smile across her lips. “Furthermore! I'm going to take the liberty to create a jogging route for all of us to use in the morning before breakfast. While you were all asleep I went for a quick run myself; probably one of my fastest times, thank you. And while I was out there I came up with a nice, rigorous path that'll be sure to get you three into shape.”

Eve let slip a small disappointed hum. “I was hoping we’d be able to sleep in.”

The meek girl didn’t hold the spotlight long. Petunia broke the air with a couple, snaps. All eyes on her she leveled a finger gun at Tyra. While nowhere near as impactful as a literal sidearm, the message was pretty transparent.

“Care to add something, Butch?” Tyra smirking down to her.

“There is no way in hell I am getting out of bed at dawn every day.”

“You’re really aiming for the all-stars aint’cha?”

“Bite me.” Petunia’s violet eyes fixed on Tyra’s black eyes.

Automne just sighed. _‘Had to be partnered with this one. Couldn't just be some girl with daddy issues, or some hot blonde, even a chick with a hot mom, had to be this bitch.’_

Seemingly forgetting about the blood feud she just instigated Tyra hopped down off Automne’s bed in a graceful stride. "C’mon, get dressed Slugger, we need to be down at the Cafeteria in fifteen minutes."

"What? No shower?"

"Why else do you think I poured water on you? You smell like failure, loneliness, and desperation."

Automne gave a tired sigh and crawled out of his bed. "Alright whatever… hey, where's my stuff?" Automne asked, shuffling over to a small mountain of orange luggage bearing purple flower seals. Curious Automne went to lift one, but instantly recoiled under the weight. He had made a majority of a recovery in the days following initiation, but it didn’t take a twig boy to tell the suitcases were heavier than cinder blocks dipped in lead.

“Hey, careful with that!” Petunia demanded. “They cost more than your life.” With a rush of air she swept the suitcase from Automne's grip with ease. Hell, she made it look like it was filled with feathers.

“That thing weighs a ton, what d’ya got in there?"

“Just some equipment.” She stated. Bearing a proud smile she nodded towards the shared table. Resting the gaudy bright orange suitcase on the oak wood she quickly popped open the latches and pulled the lid back. Safe to say Automne did not expect her to reveal a computer server secured in foam.

Honesty Automne wasn’t entirely sure how he was intended to react. He scanned over the bulky server looked to the six other suitcases. With his extraordinary logical deduction skills he assumed the others were housing similar pieces. Anxiety needling him he pressed his brain for a response and said, "So... you like computers?"

Petunia shrugged as she ran her hands over her server. "Eh, something like that. Built everything myself.”

Before Automne could probe further a towel sprawled out over his head before he got hit with a plastic-wrapped uniform.

"Come on dude, we gotta get out of here in like nine minutes. Get dressed." Tyra ordered.

"Hold on a second!" Eve cried out as she dived behind a makeshift curtain. "Okay, you may change now." The strange girl called out. Her teammates stared at the bright blue tarp she was passing off as a curtain.

They still hadn’t adjusted.

You see, Eve nearly had a heart attack when she discovered the dorms were still co-ed. Not a single person knew how she had never been informed of this. Literally everyone at Beacon except Eve knew until the third day when schedules, uniforms, books, and dorms were being distributed. Eve, being herself, immediately flew into an inconsolable panic attack at the thought of Automne seeing her in any state of undress and fled the registry office.

It took a half-hour but Automne eventually found her in their dorm room. She’d apparently raided the maintenance sheds within that time and made off with the tarp that is at present nailed to their ceiling.

Automne didn’t try to stop her at any point. His injuries were bothering him too much and it wasn’t his ceiling technically speaking. Tyra, more or less, waved it off as his problem. And Petunia was too busy staring at Eve’s butt too even feign caring.

Given the lack of support and the fact that he absolutely hated the abominable, wretched, ugly, smelly, blue tarp he caved and promised to buy Eve a real curtain on a real slide track.

A day later and the ever-shy Eve was still merrily looking forward to the shopping trip with Automne.

For now he was just enjoyed her humming and warm smiles.

That is, he was doing those things when he wasn’t changing. Right now he was working on changing into his hereto untouched uniform. “Hey, Tyra, these things aren't itchy or anything, right?” he asked as he slipped his white button-up onto his bare skin.

“They're a little warm I guess, but they're not that bad.” Her eyes more focused on her wristwatch.

_‘Lookin at the thing so much you should just put it outside yer sleeve.’_

“I expected them to be worse. The handbook says we're allowed to customize them a bit.” Petunia added, tugging at the orange bandanna wrapped around her bicep. Judging by the cocksure smile, she was expecting a compliment.

Automne didn’t give her one.

“Do you think it would be an issue if I wore my scarf and goggles?" Petunia’s expression quickly turned annoyed.

Automne didn’t really care.

“You'd probably be alright, but we'll be inside for most of the day so there's really no need to wear them… Four minutes, Dude."

“Alright, alright, and yeah I know, but I'm not going to be wearing the goggles indoors. I'm not rude. I just like to have ‘em around.” Automne pulled on his jacket. He gave it a good fwap, he enjoyed looking fine.

_‘Mmm, I be lookin mighty sexy.’_

Automne pulled his accessories on in a hurry and fluffed his hair until he was convinced it looked good. “We all ready to go?”

“We were waiting on you, so yeah.” Tyra pulling her cuffs down over her watch. “You can come out Eve, it’s safe.”

‘Really didn't ask any of you to wait for me. You could have gone at any time, but no, just stay here and whine and whine and whine'

“Sorry for the hold u-”Automne stopped as Eve came around the curtain. A pair of pure white gloves hugged her small hands, climbing her wrists and disappearing beneath the sleeves; her long black hair lightly swayed behind her; her gentle periwinkle tinted, almond framed eyes met his. Pale as she was her alabaster cheeks radiated a pleasant warmth under the incandescent lights. A broad smile grew across Automne's lips as he took in a simply wonderful sight.

"Hey, Eve… why’s your skirt so long ?" Automne asked, snark sharp in his tone as he stared at her long plaid skirt. To be succinct, the hem fell below her knees. White fabric stockings clung tight to her legs, but once they hit that hemline they vanished under a vast sea of pressed plaid.

"What?" Eve looked down. “It’s regulation length.”

“Maximum length?”

“Ye… yes.” Eve blushed a little and held her hands behind her, a look of discomfort quickly swept over her. It was apparent she had just realized she was being teased. Accepting defeat she muttered the word, “Meanie.”

Automne gave a chuckle. Something about her weak demeanor really tickled him. “You really need to lighten up, Eve.”

“Or maybe you need to treat your gal pal better.” Tyra interjected, pushing past them and out into the hall. “Unless that’s your foreplay.”

“Shut up, we already said it once, we’re not dating.”

Petunia gave a sigh and followed the two bickering idiots into the hall. “Girls, chill, all we need are a couple cups of coffee and we'll be golden.”

“Do you think they have waffles Automne?” Eve said with a small smile as she lightly closed the door.

* * *

The cafeteria was absolutely bustling as the students packed into clusters and crowded tables. First years eager to solidify their place in their new environment were practically fighting for seats. Taupe, despite their hasty rise and run, did not find ample seating. Aside from Eve -- who required a good radius of “personal space”-- everyone was jammed shoulder to shoulder at the center table. Aside from the occasional grunt from a wayward shove or elbow everything could be considered nominal…. For most.

“So… Eve… uhmm... How uh- How're ya' likin those waffles?” Automne slurred as he pushed around some scrambled eggs.

“They're actually very good.” She said with a smile before daintily lifting another fork of buttered up waffles into her mouth, a small trail of syrup left to trail down her chin.

Automne gave a heavy sigh and lifted some eggs into his mouth. “Fantastic,” He glared down at the only milk the cafeteria workers let him take. A measly half pint of two-percent milk. He lifted the carton up, turned it around in his fingers a couple times, and gave another heavy sigh, “ridiculous,” he muttered before he took a sip.

“Well, it isn't all bad,” Tyra added as she swallowed a bit of ham.

“Speak for yourself,” Petunia interrupted as she swirled a spoon through her coffee. “They ran out of the vanilla creamer. Now I'm stuck with this caramel crap.”

“I’m talking about the view.” Tyra added with a sly smile as she pointed to a group of girls sitting at the next table over.

“Huh not bad, not bad at all~” Petunia trailed off as she joined in on observing the girls, an aroused glimmer in her eyes.

 _‘Pfft c’mon I can’t get one meal without- Oh… oh that one's kinda hot. Mmmm.’_ Automne thought as one of the girls caught his eye.

“Hey dude,” Tyra gave him a nudge, “Pick one and we'll go over and ask 'em if they're free this weekend.”

Automne choked suddenly on his eggs and tried to make it look like a horrible cough. _‘Is she being serious?! She wants to actually talk to them? That's insane, my hair looks like a mess, and I didn't actually have a shower. I’m in the middle of breakfast my breath stinks. I don’t know any of them. I slur my words all the time. They're gonna think I'm weird… Well, I am a bit weird…. I’m also pretty sexy, and I got my whole rogue thing goin on… No, no, I’m creepy! I can't let them know that!’_

Automne cleared his throat, “Umm, no thanks, I think I'll pass this time.”

“Come on dude, if you don't-”

Petunia suddenly stood and gave a firm slap to Tyra’s shoulder. “Girls, how about you sit this one out and let me show you how it's done?” The girl exuding enough confidence to where she actually made Automne feel like less of a man. With a couple of quick moves she hoisted herself over the table and casually sauntered over to the girls.

“So… that just happened.” Automne mumbled in confirmation as he looked over at Tyra. She was still watching Petunia work her moves with a scowl. “Alright then,” He mumbled again as he turned back to his food. Poking at his eggs he couldn’t help but notice something out of the corner of his eye.

He turned only slightly to check on her.

She was leaning forward with her elbow on the table and her face cradled in her palm as she pushed around a piece of waffle with her fork. Automne hadn’t known Eve long yet mood swings didn’t seem usual in her book.

“Hey Eve, you okay?”

Eve flinched. He didn’t mean to spook the girl, but the sudden start assured him her head was in other places. Attention on her she immediately tried to perk back up, “Oh, uhm, no, it's nothing.”

There were a couple moments of silence between them as Automne watched her. Eve’s shoulders slackened when he didn’t respond. She didn’t raise her gaze to meet his; she was focused on pushing a piece of waffle through a small pool of syrup and melted butter.

“I don't think Petunia's doing very well.” Tyra said, suddenly breaking the silence while a look of discomfort grew on Eve's face.

Automne's gaze softened a bit as he began to hone in on the problem. “Ya' wanna talk about it?”

To his own surprise, he actually managed results!

Eve released a small, somber breath. “It's just… I feel a little,” she folded her hands in her lap and gave another sigh. “Out of place.”

Automne had guessed right. Turning back he reached over and patted Tyra on the shoulder. “Dude,” he muttered as Tyra began to snicker under her breath. “I think-”

“A simple no would've worked!” Petunia shouted as she stormed back to the rest of her team.

“So, how'd it go?” Tyra said with a grin.

“She threw orange juice in my face! Who the hell throws orange juice?!” She growled as she furiously ran her sleeve over her eyes.

“Guys, seriously,” Automne hissed, grabbing the two by the arms and pulling them into a small huddle.

“Mmm, nice grip.” Tyra snickered, pinching his side playfully.

“Dude, wanna explain?” Petunia hoarse with anger, her eyes horribly bloodshot and her face coated in citrus.

“Shh,” Automne quickly glanced over his shoulder to see Eve staring at them. “It's Eve,”

“What about Eve?" Tyra asked, glancing out at the shy girl.

“She said we're making her feel left out.” Automne looked between the two of them and when he saw no immediate reaction he continued. “Look, I was talking to her the other day, and as far as I can tell we're the first real friends she's had. I don't wanna make her feel left out.”

“Who said we’re her friends?”

“Yeah, she’s your girlfriend anyways.”

“Both of you, shut up, this is exactly what I’m talking about.” Automne hissed. “Get to know her.”

“Alright, alright,” Tyra’s tone absolutely brimming with enthusiasm. “Well what do you think we should do then?”

“I don't know, that's why we're in a huddle."

“How about some team bonding thing? Ya know, something we could all do together.” Petunia digging her knuckle into her eye.

“That sounds good and all, but I was looking over all our schedules while you were asleep and she’s stuffed. She has about seven classes on top of her required classes.” Tyra eager to shoot down the idea.

 _‘Frickin Dust she wasn't kidding when she said she had no time for a social life.’_ Automne thought as he looked over his shoulder to see Eve was watching them patiently.

“Well,” Automne said. “ How about we do something this weekend? Tyra I already know you’re open.”

“Ehck fine, that’ll work.” Tyra rolling her eyes

“Knock it off.” Automne growled. “We’re doing this.”

“I have an idea for what we can do.” Petunia said.

“Okie perfect, we’ll go over it later. Let’s let her know.” Automne concluded with a smile.

“Umm guys, I could hear everything you were saying.” Eve chimed in, voice riddled with guilt. “You're not very good at whispering, no offense.”

Automne gave a heavy sigh and wiped his face. “None taken,”

The three of them quickly dispersed. General embarrassment at their own inabilities aside they didn't let it get to them too much. Mainly because Eve was now wearing a warm smile and was swinging her legs back and forth gaily.

Eve lifted her gray glasses and lightly dabbed at her eyes. “Thank you,” She whispered in her usual, tender voice. “And don't fret I'll be ready for a day of extreme fun!”


	6. Fun Night Out!

With a big smile on her face Eve excitedly bounced her feet against the floor, her hands folded neatly in her lap. The week went by rather fast, and when the day came for some team bonding Eve was the first one to jump into her street clothes. Right now she and Automne were waiting on Tyra and Petunia to finish dressing.

Seated at their shared desks they smiled to each other quietly. It was pleasant, Automne didn’t exude the pressure that most others did. He wasn't perfect by any means, but she was starting to get used to his eyes. They were a bit like hers, they always fluttered away after a few seconds, and they never held contact for long either. 

He made it easy to take a breath… His eyes still wandered to areas she didn’t like of course. And telling him to look away hadn’t gotten easier. Aside from the occasional lecherous glances his attention was welcomed. 

“What’s Rage Against the Machine?” her soft voice filled with warmth. She’d been eyeing the slightly faded shirt under his scuffed leather jacket.

He returned the warmth. “They’re a band.” He pulled back a jacket flap to give her a better view. At the center of the lemonade yellow shirt was a boy with a smile and a cape. “They’re really good. I’ll show you some of their stuff later.”

“Okay!”

_ ‘Yes! I’m conversing!’ _ Eve cheered internally.  _ ‘I’m being normal and he’s not being mean at all!’ _ When Eve had stepped out from behind the curtain she was expecting a litany of snarky remarks, but she had not heard a single one yet.

“I-uh, I like your clothes too.” Automne gave her a nervous smile as he looked her up and down, from the gray bell bottoms to the silk ascot decorated with silver and white swirls of hearts.“You look really cute.”

_ ‘AHHHHHHHHHH’ _

“Umm… can… uhh…” Eve's brain stalled as she attempted to rationalize her sheer panic. “Uhm, th-thank you?” Eve whimpers, her voice squeaking so hard she could put a chalkboard to shame. 

_ ‘He’s trying to flirt! He’s trying to flirt! This is like mom said, he’s trying to sweeten me up!’ _ Around this point Eve’s internal body temperature was beginning to rise to the point where she was legitimately sweating.

“... Eve, I’m saying your outfit is cute.”

Eve paused for a moment. An ash gray blouse and silver owl earrings weren't exactly runway material, but even she knew a compliment when she heard one. Or at least she understood the principle.

“Ah… thank you.” She squeaked, a column of steam rising from atop her head. Lucky for her Tyra and Petunia stepped out before she could embarrass herself further.

“Who’s ready to rock and roll?!” Petunia pounding her fist hist in the air. Her outfit didn’t draw a whole lot of attention. With a big, paint stained hoodie bouncing with her hair, a pair of weather worn combat boots, and some tight fitting black jeans she could easily be mistaken for an edgy teen. Tyra on the other hand earned a double-take.

“Uh… ehh… Tyra?” Eve muttered.

“Like what you see, Nurse?” Tyra snickered, raising her arms up behind her head. She knew the faux stretch would pull her short cropped knit sweater up on her exposed stomach. Shimmering in the light, her bright green jewel navel piercing seized the limelight. Rightfully so because it served as as perfect compliment to her brown skin and her plaid mini-skirt. “What about you, tacky? Care to impress a girl?”

“Inappropriate!” Eve squeaked. “I’m sorry! B-but your outfit exposes too much!”

Tyra just snickers and rests her fist against her hip, her bracelets and necklaces clattering together softly. “Lighten up, you have to flaunt it if you want it.”

Eve could feel her mind tensing. She had expected many things and Tyra dressing like a lady of the night was not one of them.

“Alright, alright! Enough with the fashion war. Let’s go hit the town already!” Petunia cheered, pushing Tyra towards the door. Despite almost making Tyra stumble over her heels she continued on with a cheery grin down the hall. As soon as she left Eve’s sight Automne stood and smiled straight to the frozen Eve.

“Freedom of expression, Eve.” He gave a small snicker and waited.

“I… suppose…” Eve whispers, joining him at his side.

“Don’t sweat something like that.” The door closed behind them with the usual wooden thump. Taking small strides to match Eve’s pace the two set on down the warmly lit hall. “Watch, you won’t even notice it soon. Once we get into things it’ll be the furthest thing from your mind.”

“Well,” Her pink lips turned up in a smile.“You’re right. Let’s have fun.” Her smile grew as she unfolded her hands and let them sway at her sides. 

* * *

“Cheers!” Tyra, Automne, and Petunia shout as they clink together their shot glasses. Eve meanwhile trembled in horror, the pulsing techno music and flashing lights hitting her nerves like endless bee stings. Meanwhile her teammates were now choking on the cheapest vodka Tyra was willing to pay for.

“I don’t like this.” Eve whimpered to herself. Debauchery as far as she could see from the small booth the four managed to steal. Blinding lights shined down from the rigs above the packed dance floor. The hundreds of strangers crowding the shimmering floor grinded against each other with lascivious intent hot in the atmosphere. Scantily clad women and sleazy men threw back drinks at the bar, their voices only adding to the impenetrable cacophony. 

Eve just stared in horror.

“What’s wrong Eve?” Automne dabbing tears from his eyes.

“I knew you couldn’t take a shot you bitch!” Petunia reaching over Eve to smack at Automne’s shoulder. “You gonna puke?!” The rowdy girl drawing Tyra into the verbal bombardment.

“He actually gagged! Yer fuckin weak dude!” Tyra squealed as she reached across the table and stole the shot Eve adamantly refused.

“Yeah yeah yeah, go get laid! Eve and me are going for a walk.” Eve, being jammed between Petunia and Automne, was gradually pulled out of the half-moon booth. She’d been fidgeting since the second they arrived and it was Automne’s job to make sure she didn’t bolt from the club.

“Have fun in the bathroom, pussy!” Petunia screamed after them as Tyra and her hurried out of the booth.

“Automne, can I have some space?” Eve mumbled -a mumble in this instance meant to be as comparatively loud as a mumble could be considered given their environment- Automne guiding her by the hand through the crowd.

“Eve, you’ll run away if I don’t keep an eye on you.”

“No, I won’t!” Eve squirming like a trapped cat.

“Yeah, I don’t believe that. Look let’s just go to the bar and get you some ginger ale.” Eve gave another rebellious whine, but under the blaring noise there was no chance Automne would hear it. Plus he was ogling every tarty girl who crossed his path, so he was reasonably distracted.

For Eve it was just an unending nightmare. 

If the wretched smell of perfume and liquor wasn’t enough, a new horror had reared its head: Narcotics. As they passed booths and small clusters of people the dark haired girl noticed more pills and thin lines of white as they went. By the time Automne had gotten her to the bar her knees were wobbling in a mad frenzy.

“Can I get a ginger ale?” Automne calls out to a girl behind the counter. “Hello?! Yeah you!” Automne calls to a girl in white.

She clearly looks at him, but she stalls long enough to really emphasize that judgement she was doling out.

“... Designated driver. Lady, can I just get the drink?!”

“It’s Melanie. Ass.” She snapped, the white flower pin in her hair shaking as she turned.“I’ll get your drink in a minute.” Her voice just as bitter as the look in her mint green eyes. While the girl with the black hair and a white dress went to fill a glass Automne decided to check up on the black haired girl who usually wore white that he brought with him.

Fortunately he chose a great time, because just as he turned back a big wad of slime strutted up. He was tall, he had nice even stubble across his jaw, and the fella was wearing his long magenta hair up in a bun.  _ ‘I didn’t think it was possible to hate someone so much.’  _ Automne thought as he tried to stomach the sickening amount of bile this guy was scraping off his stomach lining.

“Hey, I’m Phil.” The guy said as he leaned against the bar beside Eve. “Cute little ascot. How ‘bout I get you a drink.”

“I… I’m not interested.” Eve squealed, backing up into Automne’s shoulder.

“C’mon, just let me get you a drink.” He pressed, lightly brushing Eve’s wrist.

“N-no thank you!” Eve snapped, smacking senor douchebag’s hand away. He likely had a comeback but a beautiful symphony of interruptions occurred!

“Ginger ale.” The smarmy girl behind the bar said placing the glass down just as Automne stepped between Eve and her suitor.

“Thank you,” Automne cheered with a forced chuckle. “Oh and can I get a drink for my friend here? Phil was your name, right?”

“This your boyfriend?” The guy called Phil scowling at Eve.

“I’m a friend. Now c’mon, you two got off on a bad foot.”Automne smiling warmly at him. “We’ll get some drinks and you two can get to know each other. C’mon, it’s on me.”

Mister Man Bun gave the dirty-blonde a cursory glance before grumbling. “Yard House Ale.”

“Can we got one of those and a shot of Goose please?” Automne called back to the bartender before glancing to Eve with a warm grin. Turning around with a chuckle he gave their new acquaintance the same warm look. “So, where ya from?”

“Vacuo,”

“Hmm, far from home. You, uh, ya like it out here? Weather is cooler here, right?”

“... Yeah, it’s pretty hot back there.”

“I bet.” Automne spared Eve a glance. She was stooped over at the bar sipping at her ginger ale and trying to keep her head down.

Without warning Petunia pushed her way over to the bar. Finding a spot on the other side of Phil she leaned over the counter and looked around for a glass.

“Hey! Off the bar!” Melanie snapped at Petunia as she set down a mug and a shot glass between Automne and Paul. “Here are your drinks.”

“Thank you.” Automne said before snatching up his glass and splashing a nice shot of eighty proof into Phil’s eyes. The man staggered back shoving into Petunia, a hand clapped to his face.

Petunia immediately responded by shoving the guy back with her shoulder. Staggering blindly he wasn’t prepared for Automne to follow the first cheap shot by smashing the mug against the side of his head. Beer, glass, and spots of blood were spattered all across the ground alongside Phil. The mug had shattered against the guy’s ear and pieces had ripped hair and skin all through his hair.

  
  
  


“Feel good, faggot?!” Automne kicking aside shards of glass so he wouldn’t slip when he decided to start stomping on the guy. It only took a few kicks before Petunia joined in. She clearly had no idea what was going on, but this guy needed a kicking. Petunia and Automne made sure to aim all along the guys sides, stomach, and balls while Automne slurred at him. “Don’t touch my friend ya fuck! Learn to mind yer manners!”

“Hey! Break it up! Break it up!” Men wearing red glasses and black suits rushed forward to pull Automne and Petunia off the now pulped suitor. Petunia and Automne threw a few elbows and punches at the bouncers, but it was no good. It took half a dozen guys but they’d managed to break apart the fight. Hollering as loud as they could Automne and Petunia yelled at the top of their lungs as the men dragged them through an opening in the bar.

“Get off me! I’m gonna kill that fuck!” Automne screamed. Kicking and dragging his heels as the men pulled him through a door. 

“I didn’t do anything! Get off me! You fuckers, what’d I do?!” Petunia still trying to headbutt and kick people.

Eve just watched with a modest amount of concern as the men pulled hatchets and slammed the door behind them. 

“Huh?”

“Don’t worry honey, they’re just going to rough your friends up a bit.” The girl named Melanie said with an astonishingly lax tone. Leaning her arms against the counter she squinted her eyes and looked Eve over carefully. “Are you okay?”

“I’m… I’m just feeling a little fuzzy.” Eve mumbled. Her eyes lolled down to her glass as she went to raise it for another drink. The soda sloshed wildly until the bartender took her glass and looked down into it.

Melanie gave a deep groan as she spotted the pill dissolving at the bottom. “You’ve been drugged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: All righty! Let's get into a rhythm and post a chapter every week!
> 
> My Depression: Hold my beer
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have actually returned. I'm sorry I sat on this for so long. I'll try my best to not let this happen again. Please stay tuned because there will be more to come!


	7. Forget This

Eve’s lips buzz softly to the tune of her favorite song. She couldn’t care less that the genre was out of style, it was her song. So she rolled through the tall gold grass with a smile on her face. Bright red sun overhead and _Dancing Queen_ on her lips she doesn’t notice the soft fluttering of an owl’s wings. It isn’t until it lands upon her chest that she acknowledges it with a warm hello. “Mr. Beaksworth, what are you doing here?”

“Your mother has sent me to find you.” The small plush owl says.

“Really, what does she want?”

“She didn’t say, but she wants you to come to the Black Cathedral.” The little bird says hopping up onto her shoulder.

“Oh my,” Eve says rising to a stand. “Mom never asks to meet there.” Staggering slightly on the sand under her bare feet she starts to make her way out of the shallow dunes. Smaller grains stuck to her soles, and the long grass lightly scratched her ankles as she walked back down the lake trail.

‘Goodness, it’s so lovely today.’ She thought, the sweltering air lifting her hair here and there. Thick and sweet like honeydew juice she drank the humid air till her cheeks bulged. Closing her eyes gravity around her failed as she drifted forward.

A giggle escaped her as she floated down from the sandy hill into a quarry of red rock. Her toes returned to the porous stone as she passed by an ivory statue. She would have stopped any other day to admire the hulking horned effigy, but she would hate to delay her mom.

So she ignored them. Every gold, bone, granite, flesh, and stone statue was passed with only a glance. They acknowledged her though, turning their heads and waving or gesturing angrily. Some had clearly taken offense to her disrespect. Eve shrugged them off.

“You’re in a hurry.” Mr. Beaksworth said as she took a sudden turn towards a handsome blue pickup truck.

“Well we don’t have time to dally.” Warmth flowing through her body as she floats into the backseat. Peculiar as it was she went completely limp for a minute as a figure held her in one of the seats. It took a moment for her to completely acknowledge the big pile of leaves hugging her. She stared at him for a couple seconds. Finding little to note she mumbled. “It’s way too warm in here.”

* * *

“Eve what are you doing?!” Automne shouted, the drugged up girl in his lap struggling to unbutton her blouse.

“Take a left up here!” Petunia shouts in Tyra’s ear, their pickup flying down the street. It wasn’t theirs of course. They borrowed it. They likely had some sort of twisted justification which was complete malarky. That said, it doesn’t really matter.

“This thing can’t turn on a dime! Do you want to flip it?!” 

“Well how are we going to lose em?”

“I’m thinking give me a minute!” Tyra snapped, checking the rear view mirror. “Automne what the hell are you doing?!”

“It’s not me, she’s trying to take her clothes off!” Automne struggling to keep Eve’s pants on. “Look just- Cops!” 

“Oh come on!” Tyra and Petunia screamed in unison, before they slammed on the gas.

* * *

Eve grumbled. “Mr. Beaksworth I think my clothes are trying to eat me.”

“Well you are the other white meat.”The bird hooted merrily.

“That’s rude; you know I don’t tan well.” A fair bit of resentment in her voice. Obviously, she responded by rolling out of the leaf man’s grasp and onto the floor. Banging her head against the floor wasn’t part of her plan, yet she continued on in a pained whimper. “And I’m just naturally pale.”

“Light skin and droopy eyes are more than just genetic in your case.”

“I’m a student.” She said. “I don’t have time to run around outside. I get enough exercise in the gym. ”

“It’s not just your health. You have to consider your appearance more. You won’t feel the same way when it’s time to go courting.”

Eve blushes and curls into herself. Arms pressed to her chest she can barely push out the words as the heat rises around her brain. “I don’t want to talk about that.”

“The day will come when you wish to find a partner, Eve.” he replies hopping atop the leaf guy’s head. “We can leave it be for now. You can talk about it when you want to.”

“... Thank you,” she whispers, her body slowly unraveling into heaps of unstrained springs. 

Seconds piled up onto the minutes as Eve stared into the slithering floorboards.

“Mr. Beaksworth, am I weird?”

“Everyone moves at their own pace, Eve. I see no reason why you should pressure yourself. Especially regarding a matter such as romance.”

“Do you have to say that word?” She whimpers, her loose mass of a body being hefted back onto her seat.

“You’re so picky sometimes.” The bird said, rotating his head to best imitate a shake of disapproval. “This is why your mother worries.”

“You said we weren’t going to talk about this.”Eve reaching at the bird, the leaf fellow trying his best to keep her hands off his makeshift face.

“You need to deal with this at some point, so why not talk about it with a physical manifestation of your subconscious?”

Eve paused for a moment. “What?”

“Nothing,” Mr. Beaksworth replied as the car screeched to a halt. Taking her up in his arms the mass of leaves kicked open the door and hefted her out. A cold breeze slamming into her as he carried her down a vibrant blue road. Panning her gaze around the blue lamps above flickered with large wisps of fire. 

“Blue is a nice color.” Eve mumbled cuddling against the black and leathery arms carrying her. The pounding of his steps shook her to her mushy core, but the way he held her stole her thoughts. The way his firm arms cradled her truly made her look like a princess of hell. “But….. we haven’t even held hands.”

“Hand holding is quite the display of affection.” Mr. Beaksworth, flapping alongside, noted.

“Yeah that’s- oh, I’m flying.” Eve said as gravity left her. Rolling up and out of her arm throne she sailed through the air. It was almost a perfect parabola but she was just short of the full arc. “Drat,” Eve said as she rolled along the ground, chunks of cherry jam painting her clothes as she went.

“Oh my,” Mr. Beaksworth said as a lumpy purple ogre with a giant jabbering mouth ran up through the night’s haze. Crouching it grabbed Eve in mangled hands and threw her onto its shoulder. Groaning Eve began to wriggle in protest, the monster hissing loudly.

* * *

“Stop wriggling!” Petunia shouts at Eve, struggling to heft her down an alley. 

“We gotta move before that pizza guy finds us!” Automne snaps, poking his head around a corner.

“He wouldn’t be a problem if you didn’t drop her!” Petunia covered in pizza sauce and pepperoni. “Angh! She keeps elbowing me!” Petunia starting to bash at Eve’s butt with her fist. 

“Stop, you’re only making it worse!” Automne says.

“Idiots,” Tyra hisses grinding forward and nearly toppling over nothing. “I got a boat, c’mon!”

“How did you-”

“Shut up, let’s go!”

* * *

Crying and kicking Eve struggles against the ogre. It had been bouncing her and sexually harassing her butt up until it tossed her onto a big turtle. “No no no no!”

“This seems like quite the pickle.” Mr. Beaksworth says, cleaning his wings with his small cotton beak.

“Mr. Beaksworth, help.”Eve whined trying to crawl towards the leaf man.

“I could blast them with lazers, but my abilities are still on cooldown after that jockstrap incident.”

Eve whimpers as she rolls around on the floor of the bouncing turtle. White paint, thick and salty splashed up over its sides and washed over her face. She spit and coughed and whined, “I wanna go home! I don’t wanna go to the church anymore!”

“It’s a cathedral.”

“I don’t care!” She cries tears welling up behind her lopsided glasses. “I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!”

The beast lurched forward.

With a thunderous crash Eve jerked back.

It went black, everything.

* * *

Eve’s eyes twitched while her vocal cords strained to force out a groan. She couldn’t manage it, from the back of her throat to her lips it was more dry than sandy saltines. Working her eyes open a millimeter or two she was able to make out a ceiling.

Most buildings had ceilings though. Not every building had beds however. Doing the math, which took a few moments, her atrophied brain deducted she was in her bed. Her bed at Beacon. 

‘I miss my bed.’

That was the first thought that came to her mind. Questions followed after. Most of them were weak attempts to cover that thought. They didn’t do much to help.

The real questions didn’t come until she tired out her heartstrings. After that she really struggled to remember what happened. So many blurry images, lights were always flashing. Sweet smells. Heat, heat, heat; it was so hot. 

‘M-Mr. Beaksworth?’ Pain hit her again. The back of her head throbbed. Strong enduring pain radiated out through her head.

“You’re awake.” Automne’s voice somehow slipping into her ears. Walking up with a pitcher of water and an ice pack he looked to her with only mild concern. 

“Automne,” Eve wheezed. 

“Take it easy and have some water.” He said, setting the ice pack on her lap.

Chills shot up her leg, but she struggled on.“Wh-what happened? Last night, what-”

“Oh,” He said, setting the jug on her nightstand beside a blue glass. “Well we went for pizza and you fell and smacked your head against a table. You knocked yourself out so we brought you back to the dorm.”

‘But… no. What about that club. We… Petunia made fake IDs… And… they drank? And there were leaves and jelly and sand…’

Eve stared at him in bewilderment. “Are… are you sure? I-I remember a club and-”

“Eve you were having a nightmare. Why would I be lying to you?” Automne pressing into her with a scowl.

“Umm, I… I’m sorry.” Eve rubbed a gloved hand over her face and up. The back of her head did hurt. Perhaps... “I… I must have imagined something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a perfectionist is a b*tch and a half. Ended up scrapping this chapter more than once. Sorry for the wait and thanks for reading!
> 
> -CS


	8. No Fighting

Automne let out a deep breath and locked eyes on his opponent: A girl dressed in a brown, high-collar jacket, with a beret on her head.

She was wearing a confident grin, her long rifle brandished at her waist. The weapon was a thing all its own; it must have been pulled right from one of Oobleck's history books going off the style. Musket would have been the best word to describe it if there wasn't a short magazine and breach crafted in. Although, the most eye-catching bit was the bayonet under the barrel.

All that together made a confident fighter look like a hell of a force. ‘Okay dude no need to worry. You’ve got this in the bag… Probably.’

“Begin!” Professor Goodwitch called from the side. Automne took a few tentative steps forward, his left escrima pointed at her and the other held low by his hip.

His advance was swept away when she lunged at him like a violent gale. Her bayonet swept against his wrist in a parry, knocking the hand aside she broke into a twirl. With a blur of brown, her back knocked against his chest before she delivered the butt of the rifle into his gut.

Struggling to hold back breakfast he froze. The taste rose up his throat for a second before he was able to choke it back. He pulled in a breath and sucked back acid, his eyes already dripping tears before her head jolted back into his. 

His scarf did little to cushion the blow and there was no way it could protect him from what came next. She took a single step forward, spun around then shot a round into Automne's chest. His aura nearly collapsing under the force he was sent flying across the stage.

Sliding on his back Automne's brain blanked out until his head bounced against the stone. With the mild sensation of thought returning he gave a painful wheeze. ‘Aura… My Scroll, how am I? Check the Scroll!’ His brain spat in panic. He tried to sit up and froze. The heavy sound of her boots was coming straight at him.

Automne channeled his semblance and rolled to the side. The bayonet’s steel shrieking as it slashed against the floor. A millisecond earlier and she could have had herself a nice kebab.

Little more than a yard away Automne laid cloaked and pressed to the floor. ‘Counter attack dude, shift weapons!’ His mind said. Rolling out to the side he stumbled to his feet- regaining visibility and the girl’s attention. He jerked his wrists causing his weapons to start their transformation.

And she pressed on, tossing her rifle up. With a bit of wind up she caught it at the barrel’s front and swung the rifle into Automne's wrist. Pain surged up his arm his ninjato sent flying and is hand utterly crippled.

Instinct spurred him to attack. He couldn’t stop himself. Automne swung his now fully assembled pistol at the girl, slow as a stone on a breeze. She dodged it and he had left himself wide open

Reaching out she swept her arm up under his right arm and lifted him with a half nelson. Unfortunately, she was still holding her rifle. Said rifle was now awkwardly jammed across his back as she kept him in her hold.

‘Oh Dust, no!’ Automne screamed internally as the length of her rifle pressed awkwardly against him. Excruciating force pressed into him all across his back and neck. If his Aura gave out now everything from his neck to spine would crumble in like glass.

“Show some spirit.” She hissed, her breath swelling in his ear.

‘She's going to kill me.’ His aura straining against the thick, hard wood and steel. His sense was just about to give way to panic before his brain forced his gun back into his memory. It was only threatening to birds since it was pointed up at the ceiling along with his arm. But with a twist of his wrist he did his best to move it into a useful position.

His hope spiked. “Spirit this.”

He squeezed the trigger.

He missed.

Every shot.

Shame didn’t have an opportunity to set it, he was whipped out to his right before there was a chance. Automne stumbled and tried to aim his gun, but was quickly knocked back by a knee to the chest and a solid blow to the skull from the rifle’s stock.

On his way to the ground, the girl tossed her rifle into the air, making it spin like a baton before it fell back into her arms with a small clatter. A grimace pulling at her lips she strutted over to Automne, rested the heel of her boot on his crotch, and placed the tip of her bayonet under his chin.

“Yield.” She said, locking her eyes with his. “Unless you want me to crush these.”

“That'll be enough Ms. Garibaldi. Mr. Ombre is unable to continue.” Professor Goodwitch interjected as she stepped out onto center stage.

“Of course, Ma’am.” The girl replied as she removed her heel from Automne’s boys, rested her rifle against her shoulder, and jolted to attention.

“Students, let this be a prime example of how a lack of coordination and panicking is sure to lead to swift defeat. Whether it is in the field, or in a duel, it is essential to keep your composure when under attack.” Professor Goodwitch turned slightly to Automne who was now lurched over, breathing heavily. “Mr. Ombre, I'd suggest that you exercise more caution next time, understood?”

Automne silently nodded his head and pulled his scarf down from around his mouth. “Mhmm, yes, Professor.” He groaned as he got himself to his feet like a drunk baby deer.

‘This went much better in my head.’ His brain wheezed as he stumbled off the stage and over towards his team. Walking was a bit of a struggle given the blurred vision and the modest bulge the girl had just given him. Whether he really liked to be stepped on or not was a question for a different time.

“Automne, yo, we're over here.” Tyra called out as Automne began to walk past.

Lifting his sore hand he pulled off his goggles he double checked his surroundings. “Right, yeah… I'm still a bit hazy here. From the… match thing.” The loser of the match thing slurred as he stumbled over and plopped down between Eve and Petunia.

“Oh dear,” Eve said with a frown as she grabbed Automne by the chin and held a tiny flashlight in front of his eyes. “Follow the light, please… Mmm, no no no no. Mmm, I think you might have a concussion.” She pushed her flashlight back into her coat and stuffed her white glove into a bag bearing a red cross.

“Well that’s great-antastic. Haven't been here three weeks and I already have brain damage.”

“In all honesty I thought you had brain damage when I met you.” Tyra grinning while Eve scoured her bag.

“A ha ha ha, real rib cracker.” Automne would have given a few more sarcastic laughs but the shooting pain in his neck left him gagging.

“Please don’t.” Eve asked politely as she sat down next to him. “Take these now so you stay awake.” Passing him a small pack of pills she rolled her shoulders twice and closed her eyes. With a few deep breaths she began to slowly create a dense fog that hugged Automne’s skin like a soft icy blanket.

Weight and pain shifted straight down. Down from his head and right into the floor, like stones drifting down to the lake bottom. “Oh, Eve, I love you.”

“Don’t say that.” She said in a poor attempt at a snap, a few beads of sweat running down her face.

“It’s just a saying, Eve, and you can stop if you want. I'm feeling better already.”

“Well, it's better to be safe than sorry. Besides, I have plenty of Aura to spare, so don't worry about me.” She gave a weak smile before she pulled out her handkerchief and wiped the sweat from her face.

“Okay,” Automne gave up on persuading Eve. Turning he copped a good view of Petunia staring at something in the distance. “Hey Petunia, what's up with you?”

“Who does that stuck-up bitch think she is?” Petunia growled as her eyes honed in on Automne's opponent.

Eve gave a large gasp, “Petunia, watch your language please.”

“I'm just saying what we're all thinking. Did you see that smug little smile she shot at us when she was walking off the stage?"

“I was getting my medical kit ready for Automne.” Eve said, innocently raising her large purse-like medical bag in defense.

“Tyra, you saw it right?”

“ I was too busy laughing at Automne getting his ass kicked.” Tyra said with a grin as she fiddled with her Scroll. With a couple clicks a short video of Automne getting clobbered in the chest and face began to play on loop for everyone.

“Oh screw you.” Automne slurred as he leaned over to watch the video.

“It's not my fault you can't hold your own in a fight. Besides this is pretty funny, don’t lie.”

Automne glared at the screen for a few moments before giving a small chortle. “Okay it’s kind of funny, but you're still a jerk.”

Petunia glared back and forth between Automne and Tyra before giving a heavy groan. “You know what, I'm going to go give that uptight-

“Language!”

“-person a piece of my mind.”

“Please don't” Tyra said, “You're going to end up making this a problem I don't want to deal with.”

“What's that? I can’t hear you. Let me try the acoustics over there.” Petunia called back as she made her way on and across the auditorium towards Automne's opponent and her team.

Tyra gave a groan and slowly stood, “Why do you people never listen to me?”

“What do you mean by ‘you people’?” Automne replied with a grin.

"I follow your orders, Tyra.” Eve said innocently as she packed up her medical supplies.

Tyra just shook her head and trailed after Petunia, while Professor Goodwitch called class to a close in the background. While everyone else in the auditorium went along their merry way the unfortunate members of Team Taupe walked straight into a nice and heated discussion.

“What did you call me?!” Petunia shouted at the rifle wielder who was standing with her arms crossed.

“I simply stated there’s not a single conceivable reason in talking to a base, childish ruffian like yourself. With a teammate as feeble as yours I think you deserve the shame I delivered to you.”

“Where do you get off?” Petunia spat, fire rising in her eyes.

“Aren’t you a bit too prideful given your position? You’re known as one of the worst, most pathetic teams to ever walk the halls of this prestigious academy. Yet you act like you deserve any respect. Even someone like you can’t be that delusional.” The huntress replied with a small proud smile as she stared down at Petunia.

Petunia hesitated for a moment, “Y-you pompous, ugly-”

“Alright enough,” Tyra demanded as she placed a hand on Petunia's shoulder and pulled her back. She whispered something into Petunia’s ear and stepped up beside her. “I’m sorry for that, she’s temperamental and stupid. I’m Tyra, leader of Team Taupe.” Tyra offered her hand with a guilty smile.

She gave Tyra a flat stare. A second later a small smile crossed her lips, she shook her hand firmly. “My name is Sienaerde Garibaldi, leader of Team Sepia. It’s a pleasure to meet a fellow leader and, truly, your reputation precedes you.”

“Really?” Tyra replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, it’s not difficult to pick an athlete from a crowd. Your swagger hasn’t gone unnoticed. It’s just such a shame that your underlings can't manage to equal your meager status.”

Tyra paused for a moment before an infuriated frown spread across her face. Sienaerde didn't seem to care though since she continued on with her clearly insincere smile. It had only been a few minutes of snapping but the tension was thicker than chunky peanut-butter. Tyra was in the perfect punch throwing position, but Sienaerde had a rifle on her back. Before the stand-off could go any further, a shock ran through them all. 

A simple Aura flare that said: Teacher.

“I think that will be enough Ms. Garibaldi.” A handsome man wearing a brown leather trench coat said. The man looked well into his forties, but his short, trimmed beard and his silky black hair helped cover the wrinkles and the crow’s feet.

“Professor Baula,” Sienaerde said, quickly jumping to the side. “My apologies sir, I was just having a discussion with my classmate."

“Yes, I can see that. It's just that I don't think you two have much to discuss. So, how about you report back to your team?” The Professor insisted with a lopsided smile and a hard inflection on a few choice words.

Sienaerde only dared to give the Professor glances, fear set deep in her eyes. “Y-yes, Professor,” She said before adjusting her rifle’s strap and hurrying off.

“Now, Ms. Kapelle, I’m going to say I don’t necessarily agree with Ms. Garibaldi’s statement. I do think you could stand to benefit from some humility though. Respect is earned, and given your team’s current track-record, I think the four of you have a lot to earn. So, I’d suggest you stop posturing and put in some real effort.

“And Ms. Inuhoozuki, a quick suggestion. I recommend that you keep your teammates in line. Earn a bit of respect for yourself. Weakest link and all of that.” Professor Baula gave a slight tug on the front of his jacket to reveal a pristine black button up that clung tightly to his muscular body. 

Petunia and Tyra did little more than scowl at him in silence. They weren’t sure if it was arrogance or his image, but he made their skin crawl. It certainly didn’t help that he was tall enough to literally look down on them.

“And Mr. Ombre, if you don't mind, I'd like to say something to you in private.” He asked with a wry smile as he stepped towards the stage.

“Umm, of course, Professor,” Automne said as he shuffled past his teammates, following along past the Professor.

“The rest of you can feel free to leave if you’d like.” The Professor not even turning to address the others as he continued to walk down the aisle.

“... Alright, Professor. Automne, we’ll catch up with you later.” Tyra called back. Petunia, Eve, and her all made their way towards the exit.

“Those are some interesting teammates you have there. Are the four of you well acquainted yet?” The Professor asked with a small smile as he finally turned his head to spare Automne a glance.

“Not too well. I'm still getting to know them. It’s only been about two weeks and all. I don’t always get that much time and I have homework and-”

Professor Baula began to chuckle a little. “You need to relax Mr. Ombre. I just want to know how things are going.”

“Oh... yeah, things are going well.” Automne replied nervously as they stopped and took a seat near the front row of the auditorium.

“That's good to hear.” The Professor replied happily as he leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. “They seem like a suspicious bunch.”

“No, Professor, they’re all normal… A-and I am too, I’m fitting in fine.”

“Good, that’s good to hear my boy.” He said with a warm hum. “I managed to sit in on your match. I have to say you looked a little… off-guard out there.”

“I just… wasn’t expecting to fight Sienaerde out there. It’s been a while...”

The Professor glanced over at Automne from the corner of his eye and gave a chuckle. It echoed in his chest and seeped from his teeth when he grinned. “You need to relax Mr. Ombre. You can’t let your nerves get to you. They’ll only drag you down through failure after failure.”

“I,” He paused. His eyes skittering around as he struggled to think of a reply. “I just wasn't on my game today, Professor. If it was anyone else it would have gone differently.”

Professor Baula was quiet for a few moments before he gave a shrug and reached into his coat. “Alright Mr. Ombre. Oh, and just a friendly note, tighten your grip.”

Automne turned to see the Professor holding his left escrima, Twilight Harmony.

“Oh,” Automne said in shock as one hand darted over his weapon’s holster. “I was dazed... Thank you, Professor.” Automne grabbed onto his escrima and gave a small tug, but the Professor hadn't loosened his grip.

“Keep your wits about you at all times, Automne. Losing a duel is one thing, but failing is everything” The Professor let go of Automne's weapon and stood. Reaching down the Professor patted him on the cheek a couple times. A grin on his face he tilted Automne’s head up by his chin. “And just one more thing, keep an eye on your teammates. They seem bold, I don’t want them getting you into any trouble.” The Professor pushed Automne’s chin aside before he turned and walked out of the auditorium.

Automne watched the Professor walk out past the threshold. When he knew the Professor was gone he turned back to the stage where Sienaerde had wiped the floor with him. Automne gave a heavy sigh his voice echoing across the large, dim hall. Looking down at the escrima still in his hand he hesitated to put it back in its holster.

“Great day. Great fuckin day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed because there's more to come and I assure you Automne will get beat up again! Until next time!


End file.
